Bloody Gears
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: Subject: 009, 18 years old, Joe Shimamura. When trying to ignore things that are changing around you and others it becomes a bit frightening when you are the only one to experience them. What if the truth gets out? Not apart of Immortal's Masquerade.
1. Chapter 1: Glitch

Me: Hi guys. It's been a long time hasn't it? I've been super busy and I'm sorry. I'm a published author now of the new book: Scarlet Memories: The Hallowed Lost Book 1. Some of you know me as Javin Taylor, and others know me as ShadowDragon94. I was looking for an old anime that I used to watch when I was little. Cyborg 009. I at first only could find two versions of it. Did anyone else know that this anime was originally aired in 1966? then in the 70's and 80's. This is based on the 2000 and 2001 series. They are planning on making a new series for 2012-2013 after the airing of the movie that will air in the fall of this year.

Anyways this is a fan fic that I'm doing. It's not apart of the Immortal's Masquerade saga -unless you

want it to be that way. All of you need to R&R for that to happen- My new story is following the same lines as the other stories but the 00 cyborgs are in for a twist. I'll give you their names and numbers in case anyone is new to this.

**001 – Ivan Whisky – infant**

**002 – Jet Link – 18 years old **

**003 –Françoise Arnoul - 19 years old **

**004 -Albert Heinrich – 30 years old**

**005 – G-junior – 26 years old**

**006 - Chang Changku- 40 years old**

**007 – Great Britain (GB) – 35 years old**

**008 – Pyunma – 23 years old**

**009- Joe Shimamura – 18 years old **

**Dr. Isaac Gilmore – 55 years old**

**Dr. Koizumi- 54 years old **

(Authoress note: The characters above were originally done in a manga written and drawn by Shotaro Ishinomori in 1961 -1981 was the original run with 36 volumes. The information that I have gotten appears to be leading to a re-release of the manga with a new bit of artwork.)

Enjoy guys!

(Chapter 1: Glitch)

_none of them had really ever expected it to be like this. Yes they had assumed that it was going to be like this. The explosion had killed off most of the people in the lab, Dr. Gilmore had only been able to watch the chaos that fell upon the people. He could only look at the blood stained figure of one of his family's team. The 00 cyborgs had fought the Black Ghost organization until one of them snapped. He wasn't sure why this had happened but they could only be watch in horror at the sadistic and wicked looking smirk on their friends face. Those red eyes looking at them with a cold, and hard expression. _

_This wasn't him! He never did anything like this ever! But now even if they were to try and calm him they feared their deaths. Dr. Gilmore was trying to come closer, but only was smacked backwards. There was the shear force of the impact that made him feel as if he'd been hit by a missal. He looked up at those eyes that not to long ago were warm and kind, now he felt like he was looking at the devil himself. _

"_Why?" _

_there was only a insane smile that came from his question before he was gone. _

(Morning at sea)

Dr. Gilmore was sitting in the kitchen with Chang for company while he thought on something. It had been a year since their last team member joined. Cyborg 009 or Joe Shimamura was still slightly timid about certain things and was still fairly stubborn. He smiled a bit, most of the team was. Yet the boy had a great deal more behind those strange eyes of his. There was something about the way he was acting lately though that worried him. Joe had been quiet since he joined but was twice as silent when they announced their return to Tokyo Japan.

"Say Dr. Gilmore? Have you noticed that 009's appitie as changed?" asked the short chubby chef as he began frying some rice.

"I have 006...but I'm sure he's just homesick."

"Homesick? Is he from Japan originally?" the Chinese man turned to him for a moment.

"Yes, Tokyo to be exact. He was born there and was forced to leave because of an accident."

"How sad. We won't be in Tokyo for four more days though!" he stated.

"I know...006? Would you be so kind as to do me a favor?"

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I would like for you to make some Japanese food for him. I think a bit of home would be nice for him...he hasn't been there in so long and the last visit turned into a fight."

"I would love to! I've been wanting to make Tempura for ages!"

"Well, I've got to get some work done and 009 is in need of a check up. I'm going to check him over and make sure he isn't coming down with something in case," Gilmore said.

"Okay! I"m gonna get to work on it!"

He smiled and walked towards his office. The boy should be there by now he figured. As he opened it he noticed that Joe was walking around the office looking at old pictures and certificates. The boy had been stripped of any chances at a normal life the second Black Ghost came into the picture. Dr. Gilmore sighed and came in as he shut the door. Joe's red eyes looked at him as he smiled and returned to his seat. He had to do a blood test today unlike what he normally would have done. He had the child's file on his desk and was flipping through it before he stopped. The full file told his name ,age, height, weight, place of birth, and what had been done to him. That was when he'd discovered other more horrid things that had happened. But nothing had surfaced yet, he figured that as long as it didn't Joe wouldn't ever need to know.

"So, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm well...tired...but well," he replied.

"That's understandable with the nightmares...why have you not told anyone else about this though? The more support the better you'd be."

"I'd only be worried that they'd judge me harshly on it. Those nightmares are more than just normal dreams aren't they?" he asked.

"Not that I know of. Dreams like this are so easily capable of doing damage to people. I want you to be careful 009 for all we know these dreams could easily make you do something you'll regret."

"I know...are you going to take my blood so you do the test?" he asked him.

"Yes, it'll sting but I can assure you it won't take me long."

As he fixed the needle he noticed the boy was shaking a bit. He remembered more than the others did and the traumatic memories were probably making him feel uncomfortable. He patted his head as he began to place the needle into a vein and draw the blood. Joe had an unusual color to his, it was a blackish tone instead of red unlike his eyes. As he finished he noticed that the boy's eyes were a bit darker than normal. Did they do that when he lost blood? Was he anemic?

"Joe? Are you anemic?"

the boy had looked at him in surprise. He never addressed him by his first name it was always 009 and suddenly he had started to be on first name basis? What was going on?

"I don't know sir."

"I surprised you I guess...I'm sorry about that. But don't worry I'm finished and I'll run the test as soon as I know something I'll let you know," Dr. Gilmore said.

"Alright thank you."

he watched the boy leave and sighed as he put the vials of blood into a holder and started to drop the blood into the chemicals. The first one was a blue vial, the second yellow, and the third orange. He waited a few minutes before it turned. Blue became black, yellow became white, and the last turned the oddest shade of gray/green he had ever seen. As he checked the note and list he made he frowned. This is not the result he wanted.

"_Black Ghost why did you do this to him? He's just a boy."_

he had to call Koizumi now! He picked up the phone and called up his old friend. He waited for the dial tone and heard the phone pick up. With a hello his friend answered.

"Koizumi it's Gilmore...the tests came back."

"**And what did it show?" **asked the other.

"It's...black, white, and gray/green."

"**I figured as much. Gilmore keep your eyes on 009 this isn't something that I would have expected Black Ghost to dabble in," Koizumi said. **

"He's just a boy I don't want to draw to much suspicion from the others. The group won't trust him if they find out...he may not even trust himself."

"**Gilmore...Joe is a child still yes, but he's a solider, a weapon. As much as I hate saying such a thing Black Ghost wanted nothing more than a perfect weapon of mass destruction and chaos and he'll have just that if he realizes this. But also he may become the greatest asset to all of you if the others will try to understand it," **he stated as he looked at a photo that was taken of the group when they were at his home.

"I wonder how you understand something like this? 009 may not even want to be near us if this starts."

"**I understand Gilmore old friend...but if he starts to show you signs you best say something or you may have a death on your hands,"** Koizumi looked at the two cyborgs that were closest to each other. 003 and 009 seemed attracted to each other and that made the old man smile. They were very adorable together.

"I have to go Koizumi, but I'll call you if anything changes."

"**Please do Gilmore that child will not hold up against those things," **he said as he hung up.

"_I know Koizumi...he won't be able to understand what is happening to him."_

Dr. Gilmore came out as Chang yelled that it was dinner time. As he sat down at his place he noticed the group was oddly silent. Did something happen? He sighed and looked at the group. Albert had been watching as closely as himself. Where was 009? he was no where to be seen. Chang looked around and sighed as he sat down the different Japanese dishes on the table. Jet looked at the food oddly like the others had.

"Just what is this stuff?" he asked.

"its tempura, soba, nimono, sashimi, ochazuke, onigiri, and karumetou."

"Huh?" they asked.

"It's traditional Japanese dishes. I think that 009 is a little homesick and Dr. Gilmore and myself chose to make something that he probably ate when he was growing up in Tokyo."

"So, we're having dinner Tokyo style huh? I'm kinda not sure if I would eat something that looks like jellied pigs ear," said Jet.

"That's sashimi it's really good."

"Okay...so where is the little twerp?" he asked.

"That's not funny! You know he's about as tall as you are," said GB.

"Now that you meantion it I haven't seen him since..."

"Sorry..." they turned to see Joe standing there dripping wet and looking more like a drowned rat than a cyborg soldier.

"What happened to you?" asked Pyunma.

"I fell overboard...I thought I saw something I got startled and went over backwards."

"That was one smooth move kid," stated GB as he used a chopstick to poke at a piece of tempura.

"Not when the waters freezing this time of year."

"What? We need to get you out of those clothes now before you catch a cold or something," said Francoise.

"I can do it myself I'm fine. It took me a minute to climb my way back up the side of the boat." he walked down the hall again as he went to change.

Joe hadn't really been sure what he saw on the top of the dolphin but whatever it was the site of it made his skin crawl. He shivered a bit as he changed out of the soaked clothes he had on and started to pull on another set of clean dry ones. The thought of catching a cold again wasn't something that he was looking forward to. He didn't want to be sick again having a fever and trying to fight wasn't a wonderful thing to feel. With a sigh he ran a hand through his still wet hair before he grabbed a towel and dry his hair as he finished pulling on his shirt. He'd have to get into a hot shower when he was finished with dinner.

He came back and sat down at the table while Chang started to talk about the different foods to the people who didn't know what they were. Joe had heard Jet's reply about the sashimi but wouldn't make a comment on it. Francoise seemed to like the meal fairly well, it made him smile a bit. Everyone was surprised. He didn't blame them most didn't know what people from Japan ate besides instant ramen and pocky. True those foods were originally from there but people from place like America and France or even Germany wouldn't know much unless they had a big interest in the culture.

"This is really good! And people say that France is one of the major places to eat good food...do you have a favorite Joe?" Francoise asked.

"Mostly tempura the priest couldn't afford a bunch of expensive foods or luxires so we ate things like fish and chicken."

"Priest? What are you talking about?" asked Albert.

"I'm an orphan...my mom died when I was a baby and the parish at a local church took me in. he and a nun raised me and a few other kids...black ghost took the others, me and one other were all that were left...after a while my last friend moved out but I stayed because I figured they could use my help...one night I came back from running to town for the parish and found the church on fire the preist was dead stabbed...I was accused of it and taken by the police...but there was a crash and I ran they followed and to stay out of jail I jumped off a cliff where later I washed up somewhere I supposed and black ghost found me."

"So they really picked a good one of us I guess...since you don't have anyone but...it is still very cruel," said GB.

"Well, Black Ghost was always there one way or another...I bet he was watching from the day my mother died."

"_If you only knew Joe...what would you do?" _Dr. Gilmore thought.

"I hate how even a person in the place you were at had been pulled into a nightmare like ours. Especially a kid like you...I mean Ivan was one thing but that was a long time ago...how old are you?" asked Albert.

"I had just turned eighteen."

"Whole life down the drain like the rest of us," said Chang.

"We all had hopes and dreams and then they were taken away...was there anything you were dreaming of 009?"

"Maybe having a normal life get a job start a family I don't know...I never really thought about it," he said.

"Hey I want to know something...it's been a year you should be about nineteen right?"

"They kept him there longer than the rest of you because he was the last one of the 00 series so he was supposed to be perfected before being awoken, but we changed that rather quickly," he said.

"Then why does he look like an eighteen year old?"

"They stopped the aging process. He won't change one bit and the rest of you more than likely won't either," Dr. Gilmore explained.

"And they erased our memories so we won't remember anything past the last day we were still human?"

"More than likely they wanted you all to be perfect soldiers, however they didn't think that you would retain your humanity. A cyborg is a human with mechanical pieces in them people with working electronic body parts are also given that title if they lose the limb in an accident," he said.

"Human? How can you be considered a human when at least ninety percent of your body is machine?"

"004 I know it's not easy with how your life has been but don't forget the others here have lost a great deal as well," Gilmore stated as he looked down at the nearly empty plate before him.

"Well if I had a choice I wouldn't have become like this."

"None of us would have," said Francoise.

"Well some of us feel that we're better off like this."

"002 why do you think so?" Gilmore asked him.

"Because living in New york city fifty years ago isn't easy and it still isn't."

"Well...because my mother had me so young and that no one knew where I came from a lot of people thought that I was the priests son that he had out of a one night stand but I was told that my dad disapeared after I was born...the father took me in because he knew my mother's family wouldn't" Joe said calmly.

"Why? Did your mom do something?"

"The Japanese have some very important rules that are like honor codes. They have some in their community that abide by the old ways and one of those more valued laws is to not have kids outside of their heritage...009 I'm guessing that your father was from a foreign state am I correct?" asked Dr. Gilmore.

"From what I was told he was from America."

"Which would explain your first name," he said.

"I suppose English names are popular in Japan like Japanese names are popular in America."

"I see, well you most certainly don't have a great favor to your mother's heritage," Dr. Gilmore stated.

"There weren't any photos of my father so I don't know if I look like him or my mother."

"What was her name?"

"Mizuki Shimamura," he said.

"Alright well maybe I could find her? We're able to find some information I'm sure."

he nodded and they finished dinner in silence. Later that evening Dr. Gilmore was back on the phone with Koizumi. He'd noticed an odd look in the boy's eyes earlier that evening when he'd come in soaked to the bone from falling over the side of the ship. He figured it was more than likely him imaging things from not sleeping well but 009 wasn't one to be skittish around just the trick of the eye. It concerned him. Koizumi hadn't really known what to say to him. There was so much more that could happen and just a trick of the mind wasn't his most important problem. As he talked though he didn't realize that the other cyborgs had gotten an urge to listen in on them. 003's ability with site and sound was very useful when this came around.

Koizumi sighed and looked at a file on his desk much like Gilmore was. Subject: 009-546780(13) was written on the folder. Thirteen was the file that Black Ghost had assigned Gilmore to while he also worked on the cyborg projects. Koizumi remebered hearing much about the projects that happened. They were messy, painful and cruel experiments for people to endure.

"Koizumi please listen this was a project that was supposed to surpass the 00 series the Nerisis project was done to bring things that aren't supposed to exist into the real world," he said. The others glanced at each other for a moment.

"**I know that Gilmore but why you get so terribly upset by this I have no clue."**

"That was the most grissly thing I have ever witnessed...Black Ghost surpassed humanity at that point...that man is the devil," he stated.

"**Isaac listen to me! He's fine! There are no true signs that anything connected...maybe a few tiny things but that one creation was not something they were able to do...to make something eternal is to bring forth chaos and distruction."**

"Koizumi...what is the code on the original file I sent you I don't have it and I need to put it in here," Gilmore said as he readied his pen.

"**The numbers for this nerisis project is: 009-546780(13).** **Why are you so bent on copying everything from the original file? I thought it was given to me so that it wouldn't ever be found ****by another person."**

"It was but I'm having to take extra precautions now. I trust you dear friend but this is something I cannot ever let anyone know of...it makes me despise myself for even helping in it," he said placing a hand over his face.

"**I know Gilmore and I can fully understand that you feel guilty for making those monsters."**

"NO! Those people weren't monsters they were lab rats who now can never even have a life that's near as human as the cyborgs do...I feel guilty for ruining so many wonderful lives," he stated.

"**Gilmore you have done them a great service by helping them this far now they'll need more help...Black ghost may be dead but his minions still are roaming the earth."**

"Are you suggesting that they begin to kill people?" he asked in shock.

"**One of them was born, and made to become one of the most deadly soldiers alive...I cannot help but think that it's how this is come so far you know as well as I do that that one was chosen by them to be that ultimate weapon that Black Ghost wanted because selling it would make him the most powerful person in the world if he could make another one."**

"I hope to god that he never will make one in general."

"**I highly doubt they could do it Gilmore. Those kinds are superior to all others and are very hard to find let alone make a copy from a testtube."**

"If you say so...I'd better go it's late and I need sleep," he said.

"**Sleep well my friend."**

"Same to you." he hung up and started in the direction of the others who scattered and headed for their rooms. He sighed and started to head to his room before he stopped and thought on something. The blood test 009 needed to have an answer. He didn't want to scare the boy but he needed an heads up in case some things started to change.

He walked to the room and knocked on the door. He waited a moment and Joe opened it. He was walking back to the bed and sat down as he rubbed his red eyes. Even in the dimly lit room his eyes stood out nearly glowing. Was that a sign? He needed to look up these things in the morning. Joe was looking at him expectantly as if he figured it was something that really couldn't wait til the next day.

"Is there something wrong sir?"

"009 I got back the test results," he said.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"It had strange results...the colors changed alright but they weren't the ones I was hoping for," Gilmore staetd.

"So what are you telling me?"

"Just that if things start changing with you that you need to come to me immediately."

"Am I dying or something?" he looked confused.

"No, your simply changing...at least I think you might be...it might be nothing but a glitch but I can't be sure."

"Okay...thank you for telling me...are you going to bed soon sir?"

"Yes I just had to stop and tell you something."

"Alright thank you again then," he said giving him a small smile.

"Goodnight 009."

"Goodnight sir."

Gilmore walked off but not before he caught something in the corner of his eye. Was that a smile? There was this look on the boy's face for just a split second that he didn't like. He shook himself and walked off to his room. The thoughts could wait till morning he needed sleep. Joe sighed and glanced at the mirror over the sink in the bathroom. He had felt a little uncomfortable when he heard the news and had gone to the bathroom to splash cool water on his face to calm down. He was drying his face when he looked up in the mirror. The reflection was standing fully with its arms at its sides the eyes hidden by bangs and the wickedest, and most insane smile that he had ever seen on its face. It was him but it didn't feel normal.

He shook his head and looked again and it was still there. Now he was sure he was seeing things. The smile faded and it spoke the voice sending chills through him.

"_Why do you think that I am just an illusion?" _

he wasn't going to reply. He had to be dreaming at this rate. As he watched though it glanced up with the same red eyes as himself and seemed to point a finger at him.

"_Are you scared of your own reflection child?"_

He shook his head at the figure. This was crazy! Joe rubbed his eyes and looked down at the sink. There was blood in it. He was becoming a bit shaken now. He looked back at the copy in the mirror. It was covered in blood now licking it from its lips. He stepped back and the smile came back.

"_You truly know nothing child. Fearful of a bit of odd testing? You have faced far worse things! So tell me child why do you look spooked by your own reflection and mind?"_

"What are you?" he asked finally.

"_You."_

"No your not!" he said.

"_009-546780(13)"_

"What is that?" Joe was starting to get really confused. He knew when his switch messed up that one time he'd cracked but not like this!

"_You aren't crazy...well...maybe a little."_

"What does that lot of numbers have to do with me?" he questioned.

"_Why don't you ask your little friend? The doc? He knows."_

"Why are you doing this? None of this should be possible! I have to be imagining it!" he stated putting his hands in his hair knotting his fingers in it.

"_Fool! You are not imagining anything! I am you and you are me! I am what you will turn out to be so get used to it!" _

"What the hell? Your talking in riddles!" he snapped.

"_Haha...this hell that is going to open it's gates is all thanks to that little walking Halloween joke."_

Black Ghost did this? Just what was this man capable of even after death?

"_Oh! Yea I forgot he's not exactly dead."_

"Now you tell me? What's wrong with you?"

"_Nothing your the one talking to your reflection."_

"Just shut up!"

"_I'll be back don't worry...you'll see me before it happens...things are about to take a radical turn." _with that the reflection went back to him staring in the mirror in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he looked at the ground glaring. What was happening? He sighed and walked back to the bed before he plopped down on it and buried his head in the pillow. Joe wasn't sure what was going on but he was starting to get a little worried. As he fell asleep again he started to have a rather frightening and bizzar dream.

(Dream)

_he was standing in the church waiting for something. Who or what he wasn't sure but he felt rather uncomfortable like there was a small fire set off in his body. Joe looked up as the preist came in and walked towards him. He smiled before looking at him oddly that was when he'd snatched the man by the shoulder and taken a knife to the man's stomach. The priest screamed and droped to the ground before he started to try and run from him. _

"_Joe p-please stop! D-don't do this!" the man pleaded. _

_He came at him quickly and shoved him down before felt himself pin him to the ground and lunge forward. The man had let out a horrid scream of terror as his throat was torn open. Joe looked down at the dying man who'd raised him for years he felt no remorse or sadness just a small crazed smile that slipped onto his faace as he picked up the statue of Mary and brought it down on the man's chest hearing the chest bone snap at the force. He began to leave when he was caught by the ankle as he lit a match._

"_Why?"_

"_Hah...hahahahaha."_

"_Joe? W-why? W-what's happened to you?" the man was joking on his own blood feeling himself slip his death would be caused by the child that he'd taken in as an infant. _

_He kept laughing as he dropped the match on the blood stained carpet of the chapel floors. He walked slowly from the building as it burned and kept that smile. Little pieces of laughter coming as he went far back and watched the scene unfold from where no on would see him. The smile of a demon tugging at his bloodstained lips._

(End Of Dream)

Joe sat up fast and took in deep breaths as he looked around the room. What happened? That hadn't ever happened before. He put his head in his hands and felt treamors race through him as he waited to see what would happen. Did he really just dream that he had been the one to kill the priest? He'd never had laid a hand on him to hurt the man. It was his nightmares that caused it, they drawed on memories. As he continued to sit there in the still darkness he took in an odd scent that he knew to well. Blood. But where did it come from? He looked around in worry before he noticed it was gone.

He sighed and got up. Making the bed before getting ready he took a moment to think, should he tell doctor Gilmore? No, that would only make him have to tell the others and then more than likely be subjected to them not wanting to trust him. He needed them if he was to make it through this. He took in a deep breath to calm himself again. Joe was sure if he didn't keep this hidden that he'd be forced out of missions and he couldn't do that. He finished getting ready and walked out of the room only to bump into none other than 004.

"Goodmorning 009 did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Sort of. What about you?"

"Fine enough...hmm," the German man looked at him strangely before he walked off with him to the dining room.

"_He's acting odd...I wonder if he realizes it though?" _

"004? is something the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing." they walked into the room and instantly 006 practically floated to him and began to worry.

The Chinese man was like a mother hen to the group. He didn't like it when they didn't sleep or eat well and he made sure they did by offering up anything that he could to help. It might have been because he never really had much of a family.

"Look at you! You look like the walking dead! What happened?"

"Just a long rather restless night...I couldn't get comfortable," he said.

"We all go through that at some point are you okay? He's not joking you look horrible."

"Thanks 007," he said sacastically.

"Sorry but you aren't exactly looking as chipper as normal. Did something happen?"

"Like I said...just poor sleep," Joe looked at them with tired eyes.

It wasn't abnormal to feel totally exhausted but that normally came after a long hard battle. He was just sleeping poorly. He hoped that Dr. Gilmore wouldn't even want to try and talk to him but he knew. They'd always question when things they didn't understand happened. It wasn't exactly easy to keep secrets though. Thankfully the rooms in here were soundproof. Their day had consisted of trying to calm their nerves from the battle with the Gods and helping the aliens. After Black Ghost was gone the group had been put through a series of strange events. It sounded like one of those mystery novels that GB would read all the time. Joe wasn't exactly sure what it was that made him so silent lately though.

He wasn't much of a talker he never had been, but recently he felt as if he was avoiding human contact. Human...could they really be considered human with what had been done to their bodies? He sighed and bowed his head as he placed his hands over his face. The darkness was nice until the flashes of the replica in the mirror and the nightmare came. Instantly he was looking out at the ocean. He didn't want to think about it. The pain that he felt as he practically had an out of body experience and watched himself brutally murder the man who was supposed to be his friend and family. It wasn't something that settled with him well. Him? Kill someone? Never. But hadn't he let people die already? They had been other cyborgs or even humans and he turned away to not even look at them.

Joe looked down at his hands. Really how much blood was on these hands? How many lives had he ruined? How many had he really taken? When he became angry it was like a bomb it just rushed through him and made him violent and dangerous to others and himself. He had surprised his friends when he'd snap like he would. But after he had spent a month pratically frozen in time he felt himself crack a little. Just what would he do if one day he hurt someone close to him? What if his anger over powered his judgement and he snapped and did something? He looked down at the water seeing the reflection give that wicked smile again. He looked away and at the sky nothing reflective up there.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" he turned to see Francoise standing there watching him.

"I suppose so. I felt like watching the waves today."

"Instead of being in them?" she said laughing.

"Oh come on 003 that's not funny at all the water is freezing!"

"I know Joe but you looked hilarious...like a drowned rat almost," she said.

"Dekishi shita nezumi? Hontoni?" he mumbled in dismal sadness.

"What did you say? Joe I dont' speak Japanese I don't know what your saying."

"I said a drowned rat? Really? You would be surprised how much I hear the rat comment," he said looking at her. She smiled when he did.

"Why?" she came to him and tilted her head a bit.

"Because I'm only half Japanese and...my people seem to be really strict about...yogoretachi."

"Yogoretachi? What does that mean?"

"Dirty blood."

"That's mean!" she said.

"I'm considered a mutt by my mother's family because she had me with a man who wasn't Japanese."

"To say that you have dirty blood though is cruel!"

"I"m used to cruelty and being called things."

"Well, at least now you have a good life and..." she was cut off.

"How can it be a good life when you know that you were made to be a weapon of mass distruction."

Francoise only could watch him. He'd always been a bit fascinating to her, especially when he would look at her. Where did he get those ruby eyes from? His appearance was something else, and very comfortable to be around. But lately he'd changed into someone different. More quiet, aggressive, brooding, and hateful than before. She knew that Joe had a temper that could out do just about any of the others, but he also knew that the boy was worried and scared. Francoise tried to touch him but he pushed her hand away.

"Joe..."

"003? why do you think we're capable of having normal lives? They made us to be weapons...and that's what we are."

"Joe it's okay, we're going to be fine...we're different but that doesn't mean that we can't have a good normal life," she said.

"We aren't going to age how is that normal? Every so many years we'd all have to pack up and move from a town not get attached to people...we'd have to make sure we had someone who knew how to check over us, we'd never get a normal life because we're only supposed to be weapons."

"That's not fair Joe! You and I both know..."

"Just leave me alone...I don't want to talk right now."

"Okay I'm sorry." she walked off and went back downstairs feeling a bit crushed by his words.

"_We're only supposed to be weapons."_

That couldn't be true could it? Black Ghost forced them to become what they were but they had a choice now right? Francoise was starting to wonder if that was true. Did Joe really know what he was talking about? She shook her head. No she wouldn't believe that. He was just tired and wasn't thinking clearly. She made it down to where everyone was talking and stopped. They looked at her and knew something wasn't right. She came and sat down next to 001 and sighed. The others were going to ask what was wrong but she cut them off.

"He's acting odd."

"Who? 009? I know that...he's not sleeping well lately," said Albert.

"I know that but he's just being hateful! He said that we're weapons and there's no way that we could lead normal lives."

"Well it would be pretty hard but he always thought that we could if we wanted to...I wonder what changed his opinion?" stated GB.

"He's going through a great deal of things lately and I know that it'd be hard for all of you to understand but he's just a boy all of you are far older than he is and so is 001 he's more than likely stressed out and homesick after we get a break and go to Japan I'm sure that he'll be okay."

Dr. Gilmore was starting to get worried. What if the boy did something to hurt one of them? Temper, oh the boy had one alright, but he rarely let his aggression show to the others. Was this another sign? He hoped not. He thought for a second on the possiblity that he had triggered something when he took some of his blood. The serious look on his face though had the others begin to worry.

"Dr. Gilmore? Has something happened to 009?" Pyunma asked.

"I took a blood test as a part of a normal check up but apparently he started to feel a bit sick afterwords...I wonder if he's anemic because that can cause hostility and hallucinations due to the lower amount of blood flow that's getting to the brain."

"You think he's sick? He sure seems active for being anemic," said Jet.

"Well some of them can be but the other symptoms are there. He needs to be careful though if he's sick from that any fighting could result in an injury and that could easily cause him to be worse. 009 won't like it but I'm going to run a few tests to be sure."

"He hates doctors, no offence to you of course but after the sergery a lot of us don't like it," said GB.

"Well he needs to get better! He looked so upset." the fire breather of the group got a nodd from the rest.

"I'll go find him, where did you last see him 003?"

"The deck."

he nodded and walked up that way. It was evening by now almost dark as he made it to the top and saw the boy sitting there with his back facing the railing and the water. He sighed and came to stand in front of the boy. He glanced up before looking down again. Dr. Gilmore didn't know what to say to him. There was something wrong he could feel it, especially when the boy glanced up a bit more and one of the most chilling and evil looking smirks was tugging at the corners of his lips. That was not his normal smile. It was normally warm and kind and understanding but right now it looked like something a demon would wear while it killed off whoever it pleased. It looked insane, wild, pure untapped evil.

Dr. Gilmore could only watch at the site of it. His heart was pounding as that smile lessened and a few simple words came in a voice that was indeed his but sounded harsh and cold.

"_**It's going to happen soon."**_

"009? are you alright?" he asked.

"_**Perfectly fine. You really shouldn't keep secrets you know, it makes people rather cruel."**_ that smile came back faintly.

"_Is he possessed?" _

"_**No, just one step closer to the truth. This is what should happen."**_

"You heard my thoughts? How?" he asked.

"_**A simple task."**_

"009 what's happening? Are you alright?" he was starting to become rather scared.

"_**Fine as I said I am fine...keeping secrets like these from me? Hahahahaha you foolish old man you'll feel that wrath when it happens!" **_

he stood there feel shakes race through him at the site of the wicked look in the boy's eyes when instantly the boy stood and held out his hand to him.

"Sir are you alright? You look worried."

"Oh, 009 are you alright? 003 said that you were acting strange," he said.

"No I'm fine just tired. I didn't say something wrong to her did I?"

"She's just worried that you aren't well...did you get sick after I did the blood test?" he questioned.

"Yes, I've been having really bad nightmares as you know...and there getting worse I think."

"Have you ever heard of nightmare disorder?" he asked.

"No."

"It causes people to have very vivid, very grisly nightmares and they can cause hallucinations, fainting, dizziness, and even make the people aggressive," Dr. Gilmore said.

"And you think I have this?"

"I won't rule it out. By the way I need to do a few tests to check for anemia. That can also cause what's been happening because your brain isn't getting enough oxgenated blood," he stated as he sighed.

"Am I going crazy?"

"No you aren't don't worry I know your worried but it'll be okay," he said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can we do the tests and get it over with?"

he nodded and they went to his office that had the lab attached to it. He went back into the lab and got a few things before coming back and settling the few testing items down. He had to draw more blood to test the oxygen levels, then he'd have to give him a transfusion. He took a moment and looked at the boy's eyes as they darkened once more as he drew blood. That bothered him a bit but he knew that he'd get that blood back soon. He finished with the blood and dropped it into the vials again as he hooked up an Iv and started to look for a blood bag.

"I'm O negative."

"That's rare," he said as he found a bag and put it on the hanger to start the transfusion.

"So I guess I'm anemic if your doing this?"

"Actually I'm doing this as a precaution but your blood oxygen levels are low so you more than likely need it."

"I feel tired." he felt his eyes starting to close and felt the doctor pat his head.

"That's normal why don't we lie you down for now? When it's done I'll wake you up," he said.

"Alright." Dr. Gilmore had laid him down in the small medical ward in the lab.

He placed a blanket over him and patted his head. Hopefully he'd sleep well. He went back to the front room and saw something he knew was not good. The vials were all black with gray and red swirls in them. He sat down looking at the three vials. He needed to call Koizumi now. The urgenency made him use the video line instead of the phone. He hoped that he'd pick up.

"Koizumi please this is urgent!" he said.

"I'm here old friend what seems to be the problem?"

"Their black, gray and red now the spirals are gray and red!" he said.

"Then it's true...they accomplished enough to spawn oneGilmore please watch out for him okay? If he gets to the point that he's showing a lot of signs then we need to bring him here so we can do more tests but...that moment when it happens won't be good...they made those things for war."

the others had been coming that way and stopped when they heard the conversation. Spawned? Thing? Black Ghost had done what? Who was it?

"Koizumi! This isn't what I wanted to hear...I was hoping you would say that it was nothing and that it'd be okay. I don't want this to happen it isn't fair!" he said.

"There's nothing that we can do except be helpful and hope that everything will go smoothly...sadly when black ghost designed this project he did it so that it would make the perfect weapon! We'll have to watch and help with an understanding of what we're getting into."

"Koizumi...what should I do? Should I tell him then the others?"

"No, just wait if this was just a mistake then we'll be causing panic for no reason," he said.

"I understand I'm going to go check on him so I'll let you know how he is later."

"Alright goodbye friend."

"Goodbye."

he hung up the video phone and went back to the room to check on him. The transfusion wasn't finished so he'd let him sleep a bit longer. He was about to leave when he turned and saw the others standing there watching. 003 looked twice as scared as the others. He supposed that the site of the friend lying there on the hospital bed sleeping while getting a transfusion was a bit frightening.

"It's alright his blood oxygen is low so I did the transfusion as a precaution."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Albert.

"He's a bit anemic that..."

"He means what you and Koizumi were talking about. What's this project that black ghost is doing or did?"asked Chang.

"You don't need to know it's really not important."

"Your lying we heard about the Nerisis project what is it?" asked Pyunma.

"Ha...it was...I shouldn't tell you but...I can't deny it now."

"What is the Nerisis project?" asked 005.

"The Nerisis project was done by black ghost to create things that don't exist. He started with a fourteen year old girl who he made into a fairy they caused her cells to generate wings, the second one was a boy around eleven I'd say he managed to make him into a merman but those were simple adaptions to the human body. Then he attempted to make other creatures when I was brought in I was put on this project and the one that created all of you but...when I saw the last test subject die such a painful death I said I only wanted to work on the cyborgs...they sucsesfully made a human that could turn into a wolf and then a werewolf but the one they wanted most of all...was a vampire."

"A vampire? Why? Aren't they the most uncontrolable?" asked Jet.

"Well in a sense but they are also extremely fast, strong, seductive, amazingly tallented in fighting they'd be the untilmate weapon...the first one only went blind and slowly died after 002 was created then they had another that managed to gain speed and strength but was still unable to stomach blood or see in the dark, they lacked everything a vampire had so they tried again and got a wild animal out of a sixteen year old boy who managed just about everything but was so wild and bloodthirsty that they couldn't control it...the last one they perfected then...he died he couldn't sustain himself on blood. After seeing countless people die to make one I no longer wanted to be a part of it besides by then 009 had arrived and was being prepped for the surgery I felt so guilty that while they did that I planned the escape of all of us."

"That's horrible!" said GB.

"It was so many people died because they wanted perfection like with you cyborgs...all but 009 were prototypes they used all of you as lab rats then when he came along and was the last one he'd be the one that would be the most useful but...after that all of you would be destroyed or fixed again."

"That's not fair! He's the last one so he'd get to live while we were killed?" Jet said.

"It was the main reason that I planned the escape and I'm glad I did they were going to put 009 in that project as soon as the bionic tests were done I don't know what they would have done to him."

"So he was the next subject in that? I am glad but what if they'd done it? And it worked?" asked Pyunma.

"We'd have a rather wild and powerful creature on our hands. 009 is already faster than the speed of light and with the abilities of a vampire he'd be unstopable but they couldn't do that while working on the cyborg project it would have messed up the boy's mind."

"I'm sorry that all that happened...we won't bring it up again for now," said Chang.

"By the way how did everything go with 009?"

"Well, I think it's just low blood oxygen so he should be better after this."

they left the room and he walked to the door frame. That was when he heard a intake of breath and turned to see the boy glancing at him. He came back and patted the boy's head before removing the IV and wrapping the area. He seemed a bit upset at the moment as if something was really bothering him. Dr. Gilmore wasn't exactly sure what it was that made him so scared but he hoped that it wasn't anything to do with Nerisis again.

"Sir?"

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" he asked.

"Weak...but a bit less tired."

"I suspect you didn't have any nightmares?" was the next question.

"None...sir there's something that's bothering me..."

"And what is it that's bothering you?" Dr. Gilmore questioned.

"This...what is 009-546780(13) and what does it have to do with me?"

(Chapter 1: Glitch – closed)

Okay so this only took me a day and I think I've got enough to do possibly 20 chapters I don't know yet. My publisher is busy and so am I so I don't know when there will be an update or if it will be daily or weekly. I"m still working on that. Let me know. Remember this is not a part of Immortal's Masquerade it is seperate unless we get...say...8 good reviews. Then sure I'll consider it if of course I get good votes for it that means there's going to be some changes to the Knights. Let me know.

(Song: What's the Justice by Globe) op1 for cyborg 009

the original 1961 manga is available on mangafox under the title as above


	2. Chapter 2: Live Wire

I'm back! Chapter two! This is going to be a powerful story that I'm playing with and if you guys want I'm thinking about doing a story for Guilty Crown starring characters from my books. I might put them in this story if you want. Let me know.

-Javin Taylor/ShadowDragon94-

(Chapter 2: Live Wire)

Dr. Gilmore stared in horror as the boy waited for his answer. The number set 009-546780(13) was the set number for his file he was the cyborg 009 and the Nerisis experiment 13 the other numbers 546780 were a full set of codes for cracking the full file reports if needs be. He was waiting for an answer though. And he knew he had to give him one.

"It's a code with your number line start that's all its set as a moment to use in case something happens and we need your programing."

"Why mine?" he asked.

"Your the most advanced we put all of the others powers into you so that you could be the best."

"So that number chain is just so you can make me the weapon I'm supposed to be," he stated.

"No, 009 that's not true! The truth is I made that number code so you could somehow use your full potenal if needs ever be to help someone!"

"I"m a monster aren't I?" he questioned.

"No your special very much so."

for some reason he felt that the boy didn't believe him. As he stood and walked out of the room he got the feeling that it just wasn't right for the boy to feel as if he was a monster when he wasn't. Dr. Gilmore sighed as he looked at the tests. How long would he have? Then what would become of him? 009 didn't understand what he was going through nor did any of the others. With a sigh he went to his room for the evening. The boy on the other hand was currently ignoring the voice in his head.

"_You can't ignore me forever you know, eventually you'll have to listen or you'll get hurt!"_

he said nothing until he was nearly at his door then he growled and bowed his head a bit.

"You need to shut up before I do something about it."

"_And what will that be? I am you! 009! I am the part of you that has yet to wake up you have to remember...dreams aren't just things that your mind makes up it's things you've seen and heard...memories."_

"What?"

"_Doesn't that tell you something about the dream from last night?"_

"It was just from a bad memory."

"_No...it was real...that happened_."

"Your lying I would never..."

"009? you okay?" asked Jet.

"Yes...I just feel a bit bad I have a headache."

"Oh, who were you talking to?" he asked.

"No one I was thinking out loud is all."

"You sure your okay? That sounded like a really bad argument almost like two people but I couldn't hear one...what was it about?"

"Nothing that's important goodnight 002." with that he walked into his room and shut the door.

He didn't really want to talk about it. This was between himself and the voice no one else. As he walked into the bathroom the reflection was back grinning like a mad man. He ignored it until it said something that set him off.

"_Kyuketsuki Shimamura."_

"What? What did you say?"

"_Kyuketsuki... ni wa bukidearu koto o burakkugosuto no yokubo._"

"That's not true! He doesn't mess with that he only does cyborgs and robots!"

"_Ie, kare wa fumetsu no o tsukiritakatta__."_

"No...your lying I'm not that! I'm human!"

"_Then why did you kill the priest? Did it feel good how did he taste?" _

"SHUT UP! STOP SHUT UP!" he threw a heavy bottle at the mirror making it break before he kept screaming for it to stop and not say another word. It alerted the others who came rushing in his room. He had attacked the mirror which let gashes on his hands and arms where he'd clawed at the glass. 005 had held him down while 002 had come to get Dr. Gilmore. The boy was frantic almost crazed his red eyes were wide and his body was trembling. Then as the doctor came in Geronimo had caught the look of an evil hellish smirk on his friends face which made him jump back. As soon he'd backed off though he was back to normal the boy was then looked at by who was now going to the infirmary to stich the wounds. He started on fixing them when the others came in watching to see what would happen. It was then that Joe had said something.

"Sore wa watashi gai inai...kotoda usoda...Watashi...wa shisai o koroshimasendeshita."

"009 I can't understand you, please speak in english," said Gilmore.

The boy just shook his head. He wasn't very sure if this was supposed to happen or not but he was getting scared. He needed answers.

"Kyuketsuki?"

"009 I can't understand you!" he said.

He didn't want to say anything that they could understand it hurt to think that he had possibly killed the priest. He didn't think he ws capable of murder until recently when he thought back to all the people that he had put aside and looked away from them when they needed to be saved. The others were human, he was a monster. The small cackle that came through his head made his stiffen with fear. He wished the voice would leave so he could rest and go back to what it was like before all this chaos started. How could he live a life that close to normal if these things persisted? What could he do? Tell Dr. Gilmore and the others so at least they knew what could be coming? No if he told anyone but the doctor then he'd wind up with no one trusting him and constantly thinking he was crazy.

"009 please we don't know what your talking about!" said Pyunma.

"I want to talk to dr. Gilmore alone."

"Why not tell us too? We're your friends!" Jet stated.

"Y-you all won't trust me if I tell you."

"You should trust them 009 they're your teammates," said Dr. Gilmore.

"No."

"You have to this team is built on trust! How can we trust you if you do this? 009 we want to trust you but we can't if you keep doing something like this," Geronimo said.

"Will you just stop I'm not telling you a damn thing!"

"You are supposed to be a leader and you only want to keep secrets? That's not how it works!" Jet snapped.

"I said no now DROP IT!" The yell surprised them. That glare he wore was worse. They let it slide after that.

"Sorry...I...this is something that I'm not comfortable with telling you right now."

"We understand...well I guess we do. You have a right to keep quiet about it if you want to," said Albert.

"I want all of you to trust me but I'm worried that if you do...know about this...you'll never trust me again and I just don't want to risk it."

"Well it's not like you've done some horrible crime right?" asked GB.

The expression on his face was blank and void of emotion. The signs of early depression seeping in. who could blame him? He was screwed and he knew it the time that it would take for him to want to tell them would be the length of time it would take for them to start to see how insane he was becoming.

"Don't start getting all depressed it's pointless! You started acting weird after Black Ghost vanished and ever since the island with all the large creatures on it you've been worse!" said Pyunma.

"How would you feel if you had to watch other cyborgs rip apart the very thing that made them and then think to yourself that your just like them!"

"I wouldn't know what to say or do but you can't save everyone we're not some charity! We have one goal defeat everything Black Ghost has created!" said Jet.

"Excuse me for being one of those "Charity Cases" I didn't know you felt so bad about helping people who can't do anything for themselves." he stood and left as fast as he could. He didn't want to be in there anymore under the stares that he had been expecting.

"JET LINK!" a loud smack resounded off the walls as 003 reached out and left a nice large red hand print on his face. He hadn't known that for a girl she could hit like she had a rock for a fist. But he'd also not known about 009's past. They only knew a faint bit of it.

"Sorry 003 but I didn't know that..."

"You don't take the time to know him! That's why! None of you try to talk and listen to what he has to say or ever has said about his past!" she snapped.

"003 calm yourself down! Now listen you don't know it but he was put through a lot when he was a child and even afterwords he still hasn't been able to get over it...he basically rolled out of the orphanage and into the juvinal jail system," said Dr. Gilmore.

"What? He's a freaking criminal?"

"Not really they claimed he was the murderer of the father of the church he grew up in...the story he told you for the most part was a fake," he stated.

"So he lied? Why?"

"Because...he doesn't want to remember...his mother died when he was a new born basically and his father has never been found."

"He said they called him a yogoretachi...it means dirty blood," said Francoise.

"That's mean! Who could say that about someone?"

"Those people are cruel when it comes to people in their communities that aren't full blooded Japanese," said Dr. Gilmore. They knew this but it stil was appaling.

"Those people are hateful!"

"Who knew Japs could be so cruel I mean who would want to live your whole life knowing that your scorned because your a half-breed?" asked Jet.

Joe only stopped dead in the hallway when he heard that. He felt fury boil in his viens. Half-breed or not he hated hearing things about the country that he grew up in, it was home whether or not he was fully blooded or not. Clicking the switch in his mouth he spun around and raced to him in the blink of an eye where he landed a hard punch to the other's jaw before stopping. He was breathing hard and his anger was getting the better of him but he reigned it in quickly. Jet was sent reeling from the sensation. He didn't know that the boy had such a hard hit. 003 was one thing 009 was another. He felt like he was hit with a train.

"Jet are you okay? What the hell is wrong with you?" asked GB.

"You know since world war two my people have been completely beaten, torn apart, tortured, and the thing we hate the most is being caled a Jap! It's not fair to be given a designatoin especially when you are forced to be made into something you aren't I'm a half-breed yea I'll admit it but I am not a Jap! That's cruel! It's an insult!"

"Hey I didn't know I was only making a statement," said Jet.

That look in his eyes was vicious. He'd never seen that before especially from him. There was a cold glare set in his direction before he walked off. He'd gotten back to his room and banged his head against the wall several times until he felt light headed and had went to lay down on his bed before going to sleep. Another dream this time it was Jet.

(Dream)

_He had been walking down the hallway of the dolphin before he spotted 002. the red head had smiled and come up to talk to him when he slapped the other hard which threw him against a wall. He looked confused but frightened when he took in the smile on his face with sharp venom laced fangs. He'd pinned him hard against the wall and tore his throat clean open. It was bloody and when it was over 002 was completely ripped apart. He had heard a scream and it was Francoise. That smile spread again as he came closer and she shook her head crying in horror at what she'd seen. _

"_No Joe, don't please I..." he'd snatched her up hard and kissed her gently before sinking his teeth into her neck. _

_The hall became silent as he used their blood to write on the walls: __**Ante mortem vita lucet clarissima,et gemmas adent a nic album labia. **_Be_fore licking his fingers clean. With a wicked smile he looked down at the dead bodies of his comrades and slowly walked back to his room. A small chuckle coming from him as he flipped off the lights._

"_Soon, very soon."_

_(End)_

he snapped up in bed like he had the night before looking at his hands for the sign of blood. There was none. He took in a deep breath in hopes of calming himself but only was met with horror as the voice came back.

"_Oh, so soon child...you have to awaken and remember."_

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"_Sorry, I can't until you wake up! Kyuketsuki Shimamura kun?" _

he put his hands over his head and shook himself in hopes to forget what he was hearing, what he was dreaming.

"_Kyuketsuki, Kyuketsuki...ima...mezame sase, anata no honto no jiko o baindo suru kusari o tachikiru_. _What do you say child? Time you crawl out of that cell your in and start the real war."_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Joe?" he turned his attention to the door where Albert was standing. He must have heard him yelling.

"004...did I wake you up?"

"Kinda...you okay? I heard you yelling," he said as he came in and walked to the bed where he sat down.

"Just a nightmare."

"You seem to be having a lot of those lately...do you want to tell me about it?" he asked.

"No, this isn't something that I should talk about to anyone."

"009, have I never told you that you make me feel like a parent?" Albert asked.

"No you haven't."

"Well you do...my wife died before we could have children so I...when I see the younger ones like you I feel like it's my job to help you like your my son...Francoise, Jet, Chang,Geranimo, GB, Pyunma, and even little Ivan don't make me really feel like it but you do...I always wonder why but then when I can give advice it makes me know that its a good thing," he stated.

"There just bad dreams."

"And your a horrible liar."

"004!" the look on his face was a bit frightening. It didn't suit him. It looked nearly hostile.

"009 I wanted to tell you that if you feel like your being overwhelmed then come to me and I"ll help you," he stated patting the shorter boy's head.

"I killed Jet."

"No you di...was that your nightmare?" he questioned a hint of fear slipping into his voice.

"Francoise to...I ripped him apart and tore her throat open...I murdered them I thought it was funny..."

he was at a loss for words. This was horrible, 009 was always so docile except in a fight. Then of course he was a demon on a war path. That much was certain as of late. That look on his face when he saw the Gods just looked wild and bloodthirsty. And here he was now telling him he dreamed that he killed two of their teammates the ones who seemed to always be kind to him. It wasn't just that he shot them he destroyed them!

"009...you need to tell Dr. Gilmore or..."

"No damn it this is why I didn't want to tell anyone I knew they'd say I was crazy its not my fault its the damn voice and the reflection!"

"009 is...is this why you broke the mirror?" he asked feeling worried.

"Yes...I just wanted it to shut up for a moment and let me sleep!"

"A voice?"

"Its saying that I need to wake up or something but I dont' know what it wants it keeps say kyuketsuki over and over and telling me things that I shouldn't know it's like I've got 001's mind reading power or something."

"Kyuketsuki?"

"I'm never telling anyone what this is about and you better not either!" he snapped.

"009 you have to tell someone."

"I told you more than I'm willing to say already so don't bring anything else up!" the glare had come back twice as cold as earlier.

"What if I need to tell someone or..." he was shoved down on the bed and the boy pinned him against it harshly those red eyes glowly like coal embers. A small smirk played at the corners of his lips before he spoke.

"If you tell...I'll kill you!" the smirk widened into a crazed smile that suited the devil himself. It made him feel true horror and caused him to shake in fear at the thought of what the boy was capable of.

"009?"

"You heard me right? I'll rip you apart!" he warned.

"I understand just stop it your hurting me..."

there was stillness and then the boybowed his head to look down where his strong grip had caused bruises. He put his hands over his eyes before taking in shuttering breaths. It made Albert become scared at the site. He wasn't acting right and now he was crying? What was happening to him.

"_I'll never stop playing with your pysche until you allow me to wake you up...kyuketsuki."_

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN THING STOP IT!"

"009? Stop calm down!" he swiftly moved the boy into his arms. He was panicing at this point. What could he do to help him?

"Just stop! I can't give you anything so just leave me alone."

"_Nope...I'm going to make you realize that you can't hide from it forever. 009 when you accept it I can make it happen and it won't be as painful but if you...if you do this then it'll happen alone and it will be excusiating and possibly cause you to hurt someone."_

"Shut up...stop."

"009, calm down you'll hurt yourself," he said.

Eventually he passed out but it made 004 become all the more scared. What was happening to him? He put the boy down and covered him up before he went back to his room. He grabbed a note book and started to write down the date, time and what happened. For some reason he felt the need to. In the morning while everyone was going to breakfast it was Pyunma who found something that really made his skin jump nearly off his body. He ran to the dining room where everyone was when he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"THERE'S BLOOD ALL OVER THE WALLS!" it wasn't like him to do this so it surprised most of them.

"What now? Blood?" asked Jet.

"Yes I said blood! Come look!"the group had come to look at the words written on the wall in crooked letters.

"What in gods name?" asked Dr. Gilmore as he looked at it.

"There's a message on the wall."

"In Latin of all things," he said as he looked at it.

"Is it blood?"

"Yes it is," he stated.

Joe had heard the comotion and woken up. He put on some clothes and shoes before peeking out to see the entire crew standing in the hallyway. He felt a sense of fear glide through him before he walked out and looked at the wall. _**Ante mortem vita lucet clarissima,et gemmas adent a nix album labia.**_

"What does that say?" asked Pyunma.

"Before death life becomes a bright light..."

"Rubies drip from the snow white lips of the immortals."

"I know you spoke english and Japanese but Latin? 009 I'm surprised."

"Internal language center," he said tapping his forehead.

"Oh, yes I forgot about that...your wrists have reopened I need to stitch them." led himto the lab where he began to unwrap the bandages.

When he did however he was met with surprisingly clear arms and wrists. The cuts were gone and now all that was left was bare clear skin. That wasn't normal for even a cyborg. Yes nano technology was applied to their skin but it didn't work that fast it never had. He looked to the boy who was watching him closely. He seemed unfased by the situation and it made him wonder if he already figured it would happen. True 009 was the most advanced of any of them but he also was the one with the most mysteries. How much had Black Ghost put into his creation? The boy's red eyes looked to him and raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. There was something that bothered him.

"Did you realize that the wounds are gone 009?" he asked.

"No sir, I just...I'm not as fased by odd things as much as I used to be."

"I see...tell me do you remember anything from when you were first awoken by 001?" he asked.

Joe thought for a moment. It was a bit frightening to think back on what he remembered from that day and the week before.

"I do. Why do you want to know?"

"I just want to hear your side of the story my friend," Dr. Gilmore stated as he watched him.

"Well let see...I remember the break out from the jail and the crash, and diving off the cliff..."

(Start of Story)

_The first thing I remember after jumping was waking up on a cold steel table with bright lights above me. I had tried to get up and move but the men above me in surgical gear held me down and started to lower a mask onto my face._

"_Stop! Don't put that mask on my face don't!"_

_I had tried to beg them but the ignored me and it caused me to panic. With my heart rate elevated they quickly put the mask on me. Within seconds I felt tired and soon drifted off. The entire week I was asleep I heard words but most of it was muffled and hard to understand. I had drifted in and out of conciousness for a while before I fell asleep again. As I waited I realized something I felt like I was in pain. There was a lot of it though. The kind of pain you would have if you had been hit by a car. My mind was completely blank and it caused me to be a bit frightened. What had happened to me? _

"_**Wake up! You must wake up!" **_

_that voice was 001 and it made me feel strange as I heard him talking. When I had opened my eyes I realized I was in a large lab of some sorts but wasn't sure exactly where this could be. I thought that maybe I had been hurt and I was in the hospital. I sat up the wires that were hooked into my head popped out causing a painful headache. It took me a moment to get fully awake but once I did I was put through a nightmare of attacks and orders. Some of the people I saw when I was fighting looked at me with surprise and awe while others were fearful. _

_I remebered one of the doctors saying that they hadn't woken me up and that I shouldn't have been moving around on my own. It was when I had fought the robots that made me feel like I was going crazy. The speed and power I had made me scared and a bit excited. After I heard what 003 had said though, I couldn't be excited about anything. The only thing I could think about was all the pain we'd been put through. It was at that moment that I felt the need to stay with them and fight._

_Black Ghost. The devil himself in human skin. As far as I was concerned when he was killed it was a blessing and I felt no regret for taking a human life. If for that matter he was even human.I felt nothing for the people who worked for him. In order for us to survive and stop all of his evil works people had to die. The procedure changed me in more ways than one. It made me feel different physically and mentally. I was the monster they wanted and it really started to sink in with the Gods. They were monsters made by someone to believe that they were Gods of the Greek Myths. I only could think that if we hadn't been wise enough to choose for ourselves that we too would have become that way._

_The assassin cyborgs: 0010 + and 0010 – were brothers who couldn't even touch each other without dying. That was a pitiful existence. 0011 was a robot that had been forced into this life. He died being thankful because he knew his wife and daughter were safe and he was free. 0012 was a living monster house she tried to eat us! And this was happening while we were trying to find Dr. Koizumi. Then there was 0013 the boy and his giant robot who sacrificed himself in order to save Tokyo. I think out of all of them he was the one I had the highest hopes for changing and getting on our side._

_The first time I met the others I couldn't believe what the could do. 001 was a surprise to me and it made me feel guilty for saying that I was going to punch a baby's lights out. 002 or Jet was sometimes cruel but I seemed pretty nice, 003 is the only girl of our group but she's like a sister to all of us, 004 is strange but very kind and understanding. He seemed like a father figure the first time I saw him. 005 __was a giant and he startled me. 006 and 007 were comical and could make me laugh or annoy the hell out of me. 008 seemed to be understanding enough. It was an odd family of mismatched people who had all been put down the same road and forced to make choices we didn't want to. Why they wanted to capture us was beyond my understanding and it still was. _

_In the long run I guess this odd family we have is what we all were meant to have and what we needed. It helped me, and I guess so far I"ve helped them. _

(End Of Story)

"But there's something happening to me and I'm scared now that the Black Ghost oranization will use it against the others and they'll turn against me."

"009, I know your scared but...you can tell me," Dr. Gilmore.

"I can't...I won't tell anyone about this I don't need distrust I need help with this."

"009...I"m your doctor and your creator if there's something happening then you need to tell me," he stated.

"No." he stood trying to leave but was stopped by Dr. Gilmore who watched him for a moment.

"Is this got to do with the number strain?" he asked.

"Nothing at all sir, just not enough sleep."

with that he left and Dr. Gilmore went to his phone. This was another thing that he and Koizumi had started doing more frequently than normal. It was due to the changes in 009 and the strange feeling that he and the others of the team were starting to get. With the writing appearing on the wall today it signaled to him that something wasn't right. Koizumi heard his phone ring and answered to hear Gilmore start a rant that made him scratch his head before he told him to hold on.

"**Now tell me again, what happened with 009?" **

"Koizumi! The wounds he had lastnight from smashing the mirror in the bathroom are gone completely healed without a scratch! And there is a message written on the wall in blood!" he said.

"**Oh my. That does sound strange...what does the message say?" **

"Hold on I have it written down," he said as he took it out.

Koizumi was starting to get the feeling that these calls were going to show up more and more as it got closer. He really wasn't worried for the others, it was 009 that he was scared for. The boy was frightening when he wanted to be and the things that were happening were going to scare him and the others.

"It says: Ante mortem vita lucet clarissima, et gemmas a nix album libia," he stated.

"**Before death, life becomes a bright light. Rubies drip from the snow white lips of the immortal." **

"Yes that's it! What does that mean?" he asked.

"**Who told you the translation?" **

"Partly me and the rest was 009...why?"

"**Because that is a poem called "Mortem De Immortalias" its talking about the reawakening of immortals...vampires Gilmore."**

"He said something yesterday when he was ranting and I was tyring to calm him down...kyuketsuki."

Koizumi dropped the phone almost. No! This hsouldn't have happened. He put a hand on his head as sorrow filled him. So that devil did do something after all.

"**Listen to me now Gilmore keep a very close eye on 009...**"

"What? Why?" he asked.

"**Isaac I don't want to scare you but...I think that Joe Shimamura...009 was a test subject in Nerisis."**

Dr. Gilmore was appald at the news. Did this mean that he'd have to lock him away? He couldn't do that he was already traumatized from the surgery done on him to make him a cyborg but this?

"Koizumi...Black Ghost is the devil himself...I can't hurt the boy...he's like a child of my own."

"**If he was a test subject in Nerisis then you may not have a choice unless the boy chooses to not give into temptation...if he has become that then...you'll have to test his limits and what he's going to do to others or himself some of those people killed themselves from what I was told," he said.**

"Some of them did Koizumi but...are you saying you think that they?"

"**Just that...Isaac I'm sorry but you have to watch him if you don't he could really hurt someone...I don't care if he is forced into it you have to get him to talk** **about what's been bothering him."**

"I will I should go it's nearly lunch time and we'll be dockingin Tokyo bay tomorrow afternoon...I think I know something that will cheer him up...can you please contact Yaso he's an old friend of 009's I think they need to really catch up," he said.

"**Alright I'll contact him...I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?" **

"Yes, I'll see you then. Goodbye."

"**Goodbye be careful please Gilmore."**

"I will."

down the hall the others were still starring at the wall. How could someone do such a thing? And who could it have been it's not like it was a big number of people unless they had a really crazy stow away. Pyunma hadn't ever heard of the language it was in but it made it all the more terrifying. Francoise had heard of Latin and only studied a tiny bit of it as a young teenager. She didn't know hardly anything it said but Joe had. Black Ghost had put a language translatior in his head so he could hear or read a language and know it instantly. The others only continued to stare as the words began to sink in.

"I bet you we have some kind of nut case on board," said Jet.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Well where do you think they could be?" asked Pyunma.

"We could ask 009 if he saw anyting he was up late last night...he couldn't sleep well," stated Albert. He winced a bit at the memory of the threat.

"Well if he's out of the doc's office yet...lets go see."

they went down the hallway and spotted him sitting on the ground with his eyes closed in an attempt to calm himself down. He seemed tense. They glanced down and noticed the bandages around his hands and wrists were gone and completely clear of all cuts. Those red eyes glanced up and blinked twice before he started to stand and looked at them as if he wasn't sure why they were staring at him in the first place.

"What is it?"

"We wanted to know if you saw anything lastnight when you were up?" asked Jet.

"Nothing I was in my room all night."

"So you saw nothing and had nothing to do with the message?" asked GB.

"Nothing what so ever. I was in my room all night after that...I was thinking I'd tired myself out and would get some sleep."

"Why not run after lunch?" asked Chang.

"We're in the middle of the freaking ocean that's why!"

"You can run faster than the speed of light you can run on the ocean easy," said 001.

"You've got to be kidding me...I've been cooped up in here for weeks when I could have gotten out and done something besides sit here?"

"Basically...but you don't know the full extent of your powers and neither do we," said Jet.

"_Extent? Hmm...it might be fun to show them how much of your powers you can tap into...what do you say?"_

he pointedly ignored the voice while he listened to his friends but as soon as he was alone again it spoke up. It couldn't just leave him alone? He was so tired of all this pain and worry overtaking him. And the nightmares! God they were getting worse. Joe put his head on his knees with a heavy sigh as the voice went on and on.

"_I bet it would be fun if you gave it a try for three days? What do ya say? Hmm kyuketsuki?"_

"Would you please stop with that it's annoying."

"_I'm only saying what's the truth! You know there is more to you than meets the eye. Come on Joseph surely you can understand that you are what they made you to be...little weapon."_

"I am not a weapon I am a human being," he said sharply.

"_Says the "Most intellegent, strong, __**deadly**__, advanced, and lets not forget inhuman cyborg that he's ever created!" really 009 you really need to listen to me more often I'm kinda your own little version of Jimminy Cricket! And you need to listen to me when I tell you that if you tried this for three days you would be less frightened of the enevitable."_

"I hate you why would I want to listen to a nut case voice in my head?"

"_Because...that nut case voice happens to be right." _he could practically feel the sarcasim and the board expression.

"What is it exactly that you want from me?"

"_To help you, warn you possibly of what is happening to you...it effects me as much as it does you believe it or not."_

"Three days of what?"

"_Giving into the truth of who and what you are...the power you have beyond the electrical wires in you...just three days to see what it'll be like in the long run it will more than likely help you."_

"Three days...what will happen to me?"

"_Minor changes they shouldn't hurt but...there are changes in your tastes."_

"Don't tell me. I'll do it but after those three days are over what will happen?"

"_You'll change forever...009 this is the first stage into becoming what you really are. It'll be a bit slow starting with your senses then to your tastes and abilities at the end of day three you'll start changing and it will hurt the most...I hope you'll thank me later."_

"Do it later after dinner."

"_We finally agreed on something, what do you have to say to that?" _it asked.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not."

"_I just hope you don't make a bit slip up kid." _with that it stopped.

he sighed and went back towards the dinning room. The others were seated talking. He sat down and saw Dr. Gilmore and Albert both look at him with an odd glint in their eyes. One knowing more than he really should the other wanting to know more. He looked away and sighed. He hoped he didn't make a mistake in agreeing to this three day trail or heads up as he'd call it. What ever was going to happen to him but he felt that he needed to know what was happening. It was frightening to think that he wasn't going to be able to look into the mirror and possibly be comfortable with what he saw. What if he did slip up? What would happen?

Chang sat down a large bowl of friend rice, coconut shrimp, and tofu. For some reason Joe had always hated that stuff. It tasted weird and looked like cream cheese gone wrong. Jet had agreed with him when he had said that it looked like some kind of weird cheese. It had a bit of a bitterness to it but some of them ate it. As they ate in silence Dr. Gilmore watched them. 009 looked nervous and shaken by something. He'd never seen the boy do that before. There was a slight shake that came to his form as he contiued to eat in silence. He couldn't really understand why Black Ghost had picked the boy. He was a bit small for his age but had a wild temper. It made him wonder if that was his reasons. Did he watch him grow up before picking him? He hoped not.

"We'll be arriving in Tokyo Bay tomorrow afternoon...009 a friend of yours and will be meeting us there," Stated Dr. Gilmore.

"Oh, alright I guess it's Yaso? I haven't seen him since the last time we were in Tokyo back when 0013 was attacking."

"He should be glad to see you...I wanted to know though does he know? About what you are?" he questioned.

"No, I didn't tell him because I didn't think it'd be a good idea. I don't want Yaso and anyone else involved with our fight against Black Ghost."

"That was a wise choice but...I always thought that you would like to have a friend on the inside so tomorrow you and Yaso are going to take us on a tour of Tokyo if that's alright with you of course?" asked the man.

"I'd love to...I know where plenty of the shrines and older places are we both used to go out on adventures as kids we know most of the old trails like the backs of our hands."

"Wonderful! I always wanted to go and see the old temples," said GB.

"This should be great." the group seemed exstatic.

Except for one of them. The red eyed boy of the group. He looked forlorn as if he felt like something bad was going to happen. The evening trailed off to when everyone was getting ready for bed. They were sleeping peacefully when there was a thump. Jet, GB, and Pyunma had gotten up to see what it was. The glanced around a corner of a hallway to see Joe standing there for a moment before he glanced one way then the other. His eyes were glowing red like a fire. It put fear into their systems as they quickly retreated back into their rooms. They wanted to forget they saw that look or that evil smirk on their friend's lips.

Joe had agreed to the deal and had felt a sharp pain in his body which caused a fever and a cold sweat to break out in and over his body. He'd felt the need to move and he had. He saw nothing but a faint shadow in the hallway as he walked. A small sinister smirk played at the corner of his lips while he thought on what he'd done. Was it a mistake? He hoped not. He stopped when he thought he heard someone down the hallway. It was Jet, GB, and Pyunma he glanced at them, the smirk widened and they retreated while he stopped at the message written in blood on the wall. He felt his eyes fall into a half lidded state before he leaned forward and licked the blood from the spot it was on. It was cold but the taste instantly sent a tremor through his body. It felt good. He continued that for a moment before he closed his eyes. What was he doing? That was blood!

He had walked towards the kitchen and dug in the fridge for a raw piece of meet that Chang kept out. There was one piece sitting in it's own blood. He had picked it up and bit into it sucking and lapping at the blood that came from it. It was sweet but tasted a bit like stale candy. It wasn't as fresh as he wanted it to be. With a huff he tossed the now dried out piece of meat back into the frige and leaned against the shelves of the cabinet under the little cooking island that was in the center of the kitchen. He took in a few deep breaths and leaned over the counter for a moment to wash his hands clean as well as his arms. He finished and walked down the hallway. He stopped for a second and listened to the heartbeats of the people around him before going to his room he opened the door and went to his bathroom where he got into the shower to make sure all the blood was gone. He washed the clothes he had on and finished in the shower before he dried off and changed back into something comfortable before he went back to his bedroom drying his hair still. He tossed the towel onto the back of a chair and collapsed onto the bed fast asleep.

This time there were no nightmares and it was pretty peaceful. The best sleep he'd gotten in ages it felt like. In the morning he was still fast asleep when everyone was getting ready there was a loud scream from the kitchen. Everyone except for the sleeping brunette came racing in to see Chang standing in front of the fridge to see the meat he'd put in there to marinate in a traditional style dry as a bone. There was something that you didn't ever see and it was Chang upset about something his food had seemingly done to itself.

"Chang what happened?" asked Jet.

"The meat I laid out it's dry as a bone I can't cook this! It's not any good now."

"What if you marinated it in a tenderizer?" suggested GB.

"I wanted to do a traditional style from China we merinate our meat in their own blood and the blood has been sucked dry look there are teeth marks!"

"Well I'll be there are...what do you suppose did this? An animal?" asked Pyunma.

"I don't think we have any animals on board with fangs like that!"

"Those are fang marks like from a wolf or something," stated Albert.

"Oh well, we're going to be in Japan in an hour we'll just go to the market while we're there."

"Now that's the spirit...so anything for breakfast?" asked Jet.

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes."

"Yum good old American cookin," stated the red head.

"You won't be seeing much of that while we're in Tokyo."

"I can't wait to see the temples and shrines! I bet Joe is glad to be getting home," said Francoise.

"I bet so I wonder if we'll get to see where he grew up?" asked GB.

"Those must be painful memories...knowing that someone died there."

it got quiet until someone announced something.

"Hey speaking of which, has anyone seen 009 this morning?" asked Geranimo.

"Now that you mention it no...we haven't."

"I'll go get him," said Albert.

"I'll come with you." both 002 and 003 had said it at the same time while they rushed after Albert.

The three cyborgs made it to their friends room and quietly opened the door incase he was still sleeping which he was. He didn't look like he was having any bad dreams and Albert was thankful for that. Jet just raised an eyebrow at the slight pale look to his complexion. Was that normal? Francoise smiled and walked over to the bed before slightly shaking his shoulder. That had caused him to react with a quick reflex. The boy grabbed her and nearly jerked her around and onto the bed. He stopped himself as he woke up and realized who it was though.

"Sorry."

"It's okay we woke you up a bit uneasily."

"No I'm fine...what's wrong?" he asked.

"Someone sabatoged Chang's Chinese meat."

"Who?" he questioned.

"We thought you'd know since well...ya know...you don't sleep well at night," said Albert.

"Actually I slept well last night."

"Oh good," said Francoise.

"Yea but we saw you walking around in the halls." said Jet.

"I went for a walk before I got into bed and I went to sleep after that."

"Oh really? Well you freaked us out we thought there was some kind of animal in the hallway," said Albert.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you about that..."

"Your eyes were glowing," said Jet.

"I have nightvision."

"Oh, so that that's why?" asked Albert.

"Yea...If its okay I'd like to get dressed so I'll see you guys at breakfast."

they nodded and left. As they walked down the hallway they noticed that Pyunma and Gb were looking at the wall where the message was. They stopped and looked as well. It was smeared now like someone had taken a wet hand and ran it over it. Francoise had come and gotten the others when they noticed the handprint. Dr. Gilmore had copied the finger prints and would run them through the scanner later. It wasn't anything to be truly concerned about. As the morning progressed they noticed a few changes in their friend. Joe looked a bit paler than normal and his eyes brighter than they had been in the past two days. Tokyo was only an hour from now and the others were looking forward to their small vacation.

With two local guides it would be a really good day they were sure. Joe seemed to be looking forward to it but at the same time a few of them noticed the look of worry he wore. Albert had been feeling that there was something wrong with him. He walked to the top of the ship where the deck was and noticed that the boy was sitting on the ground with his back facing him, he was watching the ocean waves lap at the sides of the boat. He still couldn't forget the threat that he'd gotten last night. The dreams and the things he said were crazed almost and that look was wild. Whatever it was that he saw lastnight wasn't his friend. Normally he was so nice but quiet at that moment he had become hostile.

"How you doing since lastnight?" he asked as he took a seat.

"I'm well I guess...I know I was hostile last night and I'm sorry I was starting to get frantic."

"It's understandable. 009? do you honestly beileve that this is what's causing you to act up the dreams?" Albert asked.

"I'm starting to think so."

"I know it's hard to...understand but if you tell me anything I promise I won't tell anyone I can be your confidant if you'll let me," he stated.

"I'd appreciate that I just wanted to make sure you aren't going to talk."

"When you want to tell someone you can. It's your own privacy that counts. Your just a kid though Joe so please let us help you," Albert said.

"004 I don't think they'll understand and I'm scared they'll do something...they're my family and all I have left I don't want to loose them."

"That's understandable but you acting different is starting to raise suspicion...can I ask you a question?" he said.

"What is it?"

"Did you do that to Chang's meat?" he asked.

"No! I didn't!" the look in his eyes appeard to be completely terrified. He was scared.

"Okay you know there's an illness that causes people to crave blood it's called Celiac disease but there's another as well that's called hematophagy but Celiac is more common it makes people who have crave blood because they can't eat other foods except meats that are nearly raw. If you did then you should be tested for it."

"Blood drinking? It's an illness?" he asked.

"Yes it is...it is uncommon but it does happen Celiac can make you have really strong cravings they even found out that it's a genetic strand that can be altered to make other things."

"Like vampires?" Joe asked him because he was really starting to wonder.

"Maybe Dr. Gilmore said that black ghost made attemps in making a vampire but I researched that vampirism is a lifestyle and they more than likely have a strand of DNA known as the "V" strand it's even harder to find."

"That sounds like pure sciencefiction," he said.

"Mostly but seriously 009 if you start to get sick from eating normal food you should be tested for Celiac."

"I can't eat what I normally do...even the smell is revolting," he muttered.

"Dr. Gilmore needs to test your blood for it."

"I will," he stated.

"Well we're going to be on land soon so Dr. Gilmore will be able to run better tests."

"Alright I'll see you soon."

Albert watched him leave and sighed. Celiac? Really? Was that even posssible? Yes it was the illness was hertitary and if any one of his parents had it then he could have it. It made him feel guilty for even mentioning it. What would happen if he did have it? Was it treatable? He didn't know. Back in Germany they called it the vampire syndrom. Some of the people would crave blood or nearly raw meat and some of them would die their bodies starved.

"Please not that." he didn't want to see that happen. True because of the bionic parts in Joe's body he could live but he'd always be ill and need a lot of help with blood transfusions and certain diets. How could someone live with that?

"_Whatever this is please don't let it be something that will make his life harder it's hard enough as it is."_

"_**hahah...it'll only get worse...fool."**_

he turned seeing his friend standing there with a rather insane looking smile on his face. It made him freeze that look he'd seen it before when he was threatened. But the dull look in his eyes didn't look normal. They were always bright and full of life now they lookd like a doll.

"009?" he wasn't sure if it was him or not.

"Hahah...call me that sure...it'll only take three days for it to start and then the whole story will come out."

"_That doesn't sound like him at all...it's his voice but...it's...cold, and cruel sounding."_

"Haha...004...three days then it will begin."

"What's happening to you?"

"Kyuketsuki."

In an instant the boy vanished. It must have been the accelorator because otherwise he would have seen him move. He felt horror fill him. What was that? What happened to him? That wasn't him. The breeze came his way and he caught a smell. Honey, vanilla, and chamomile tea? 006 fixed that for the group sometimes but he'd noticed the scent from the boy once before but he assumped it was nothing but the tea. He took in a deep breath and looked dwon.

"So, now the real mystery begins."

(Chapter 2: Live Wire – Close)

1 review: Thank you GreenFantasy64 one of 8 complete.

I still don't know if I want to put this in with Immortal's masquerade because that means completely re-writing the system of it. And I don't know if I want to. I might.

(Song: Sweet Sacrifice by Evanesence (Remake by Ai Kuichi of CrYsIl)


	3. Chapter 3: Portal Break

Haha...chapter 3.

Well am I the only one who thinks that voice is going to make Joe nuts? If I started hearing voices I would check myself into the nearest mental institution. I would like everyones personal opinions on what this story might turn out like. Take a whild guess as to what is going to happen. By the way thanks Green Fantasy 64 for your review. My disclaimer:

Cyborg 009 1961-1981 manga belongs to: Shotaro Ishinomori

Cyborg 009 2000-2001 anime aired by: TV Tokyo

Manga ran by: Shonen Jump Monthy.

Enjoy!

(Chapter 3: Portal Break)

when they docked in Tokyo bay Dr. Koizumi and Yaso were there waiting. The group got out and were walking off the ship while the crazy teen on the docks constantly jumped up and down looking for his friend. When he spotted him the poor red eyed cyborg couldn't stop him.

'JOOOOOOOOOE!" The teen pounced on him and knocked him to the ground while he hugged his childhood friend.

"Yaso it's good to see you to," he said as he pushed the other off him.

"Hey! You've never been able to push me off before."

"I learned a few tricks," he said honestly.

Yaso hadn't seen Joe in over a year and the last time they saw each other it was so short. He smiled at the brunette before helping him up. The boy hadn't changed at all except for one thing, his eyes were a bit brighter in color. That was a difference it made his eyes look more like red roses than fire embers. He patted the other on the back while the others watched next to Koizumi. They hadn't seen Joe smile so much in so long. He looked like he was genuinely happy.

Francoise watched the two boys come there way. The other was telling Joe all that was going on and was enthusiastic about something that she wasn't sure what it was about but as long as it made the brunette smile she honestly could care less. As Yaso and Joe came closer they heard what the other was talking about.

"There's a new group preforming at Kiyosumi Teien tonight! There doing remakes of some great music from anime and bands llike Supercell and Nirgilis!"

"That sounds like something the others would enjoy. What do you guys say? You want to see the preformance?" he asked.

"Yes! But what's Nirgilis?" asked Jet.

"There a band but they aren't performing this new band is what are they called again?"

"Crysil," said Yaso.

"Cool! A live Japanese concert this will be great!"

the group were excited and he didn't blame them, it was the first time in ages that they would be able to get a break. Dr. Gilmore was even smiling widely while he talked to his friend. Joe glanced to Yaso who was watching the other silently for a moment. He didn't need to be in the dark anymore. He felt guilty for not telling Yaso sooner about what had happened. He'd take him aside when the band was playing so he could talk to him. He smiled as the group walked down the side of the street. They were going to visit a few temples and shrines and then Yaso and himself were planning on dropping by the old church. He figured that it wasn't going to do anything to him.

"_Hahah! Sure you keep telling yourself that."_

"_**Shut up!" **_he snapped mentally.

"_Oooh feisty today are we? Is that how you want to come into that? With the attitude you have I am considering just making it hurt like hades threw a fireball at you!"_

"_**Just for now leave me alone...you've partly got what you wanted let me enjoy today," **_he was praying it would be nice and leave him alone.

"_Did the blood taste good? Hmm? It's not what you think kid...I'll let you have now this day but night is when I will let it out fully last night was just a taste of what your going to have to live with."_

"_**FINE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" **_he had frozen up and drawn attention to himself from 001 and the others.

"_Hahaha...see you soon kyuketsuki."_

"Hey Joe are you okay?" asked Yaso.

"Yea I just thought I saw something."

after the conversation had ended the two teenagers led the others through the forests to old shrines and temples that lay forgotten or were hidden. They made it to a few of the parks but Kiyosumi Teien would have to wait until that night. He just hoped that the others would be open to him telling Yaso about what was happening. They stopped at a small resturant that Chang had eyed carefully comparing the place to his own. Joe rolled his eyes as they sat down a few steamed dumplings until their food arrived. At least it was live octopus. The group had been silent for a few moments before GB started talking excited about the entire trip. As they sat there they noticed the two teens across the table. Yaso nudged Joe who didn't even flinch.

"Whoa your reflexes are getting so good!" he said.

"I practiced while I was away."

"Your really something else you know? What happened when you left? Your whole attitude and everything has changed...you were in trouble last time I actually got to see you...Joe you were like my best friend but then you got tossed in there and then vanished I was told that you commited suicide by jumping off the cliff on the east side and then you pop up three months later and suddenly you vanish again...what's happened?" he asked.

"I just have been going through a lot Dr. Gilmore and Dr. Koizumi saved me and the others and took us in, some of us were able to finish our schooling and others were taught...Francoise is going to take up dancing again."

"You were a dancer? What kind?" Yaso asked.

"Ballet."

"I bet you were graceful," said the man.

"She is."

the others raised an eyebrow at Joe who smiled. Yaso couldn't believe that the boy next to him had come back finally. He didn't expect to see Joe Shimamura ever again. It was slightly painful to think that soon enough he would leave again. Dr. Koizumi noticed the forlorn look on the other boy's face. He looked depressed at the fact that this would be over soon.

"Gilmore? I have an idea...why not bring Yaso with you for a bit and then bring him back to Japan when you come back this way?"

"That might not be such a bad idea well Yaso we're leaving in three days would you like to pack up and tag along?" asked Dr. Gilmore.

"Yes I would love too! I'll finally get to spend some time with my buddy here." the black haired man ruffled the brunette's hair.

Joe merely looked on with a board expression, yes he was looking forward to spending some time with his friend, but that also meant that the very thing that he hadn't wanted to tell his friend would have to be told. He couldn't live on the Dolphin knowing nothing about the occupants. He glanced at Dr. Gilmore who seemed to know that as well. He didn't mention it because the others had gotten very silent suddenly. There was a small beep of noise before they turned their attention to the tv in the place that had a picture of a small garden with cherry blossoms in it. There was a girl standing there with cherry blossom pink hair that was extremely long, her skin was fair, and she wore a knee length white dress with black lace on the V styled collar and short sleeves. It ended at the bottom of the dress she was barefoot and had her eyes closed.

"Who is that?" asked GB.

"That's Ai Kuichi she's the lead singer of Crysil she's pretty huh?" said Yaso.

"Yea she is." jet nearly swooned over the pink haired angel.

"She's only fourteen she looks like she's seventeen!" Yaso stated.

"What? There's no way that she's fourteen!"

"Hey she's about to sing," said GB.

" _Mou anata kara ais areru koto mo hitsuyou to areru koto mo nai soshite watashi wa koushite hitoribochci de...ano toki anata wa nante itta no?_ _Todokanai ko toba wa chuu wo mau wakatteru no ni kyo mo shite shimau kanawanu negaigoto wo..._H_anasanai de gyutto te wo nigitteite anata to furtari tsuzuku to itte tsunaida sono te wa atatakaute yasashikiatta..._

"My god she's an angel!" said Gb.

"She is I love listening to her they're highlighting the concert that was originally done by a singer named Inori Yuzuriha from an anime but she sings it so beautifullly."

"What a pretty voice...Yaso have you ever seen her sing before?" asked Dr. Gilmore.

"Only on TV I love it...she could lull a bear to sleep."

Joe listened to her sing her voice hitting the notes beautifully as she hit the end of the song her tone raised a tempo higher making her voice twice as lovely. It was soft and a bit high pitched but beautiful. There was another singer that came on next, it was a girl with purple hair that reached about to her chest she was singing a song called still doll. Her voice was deeper but breathy and gentle. Other members of the band sang different songs ranging from English to Japanese. He'd always loved music so hearing that they would be seeing these people in real life soon was something he would be looking forward to.

"Joe here always has loved music," said Yaso.

"Really? Do you play anything?"

"I tried the piano when I was younger but I don't have enough paticence for it," he said nudging the dumpling on his plate while their server handed out their ramen.

"So I over heard your going to see Crysil...beautiful songs they sing...that pink haired girl Ai she is singing a special song in German tonight," said the server.

"Really? I'm from Germany so that'll be extra special." 004 smiled broadly something he rarely did.

"I hope you enjoy it," the server bowed and left.

"_RED ALERT! HELLO IDIOT THAT WAS A BLACK GHOST CYBORG!" _the voice was back. He ignored it.

"_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAA...I know you don't want to listen but that thing wasn't human! It was a black ghost cyborg! That damn thing is going to kill you!" _ now he couldn't ignore it.

"Dr. Gilmore," he alerted the man who followed his gaze towards the server.

"Are you alright?" asked Koizumi.

"I'll be right back..." he stood and walked away catching the eye of the server for a moment who followed.

He wasn't going to put the others in danger and had led the man away from them before turning and running a hand through his chest. There was a spark wires. A robot. He dropped the body and went into the bathroom to wash his face and hands of the blood colored oil. Black Ghost was getting better and disgusing the robots and cyborgs. He girpped the edges of the sink while the voice seemingly waited.

"What do you want?"

"_A thank you would be nice."_

"No you were supposed to leave me alone," he said.

"_So you wish I hadn't told you? Then what? Everyone get into a fight and someone possibly die? Come now 009 you don't want that."_

"How come you can't shut up for once?" he questioned.

"_Jimminy Cricket Kyuketsuki."_

"Would you stop calling me that! I'm not one of those things!" he snapped.

"_If you aren' t then what happened last night?" _

Joe gritted his teeth and tore away from the mirror where the reflection was smiling at him. No reflective objects today. He'd agreed to that stupid voice's deal and he was starting to regret it. After a few seconds of standing there he felt as if he'd been kicked in the stomach and ran over to one of the toliets where he threw up what he'd eaten so far. The only thing was that what came up was blood. He'd stayed there for a while before Albert had come in with Dr. Gilmore to check on him. As they came to him he pushed them back his hand stained with blood. Dr. Gilmore had grabbed his shoulders before he flipped him around.

"God boy are you alright?" he asked.

"Yea...I just got sick...its nothing my throats a little raw."

"Liar. Your sick literally," Albert stated crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't help it...I'm fine really."

"Are you sure? We can go back to the Dolphin or a hotel and let you rest," said Dr. Gilmore.

"No I'm fine...I'll be back in a second okay?"

With a nod they left. He was sure he'd made a mistake in agreeing to that voice's plans. Wasn't that the first sign of insanity? Voices? And talking to yourself? Black ghost if he was still alive was going to parish in a painful and bloody way. He sighed why did he have to become a cyborg? Why couldn't he have been normal?

"_Kid it's called fait and karma and it's a Witch with a b on the front."_

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"_Hahaha...you don't know what your getting yourself into Joe Shimamura," _ it laughed until it finally disappeared.

He huffed and cleaned his mouth to make sure that there wasn't any blood on him before he came back. The others seemed to have thought he had just gone to the bathroom. He hoped no one asked any questions. Yaso had elbowed him in the side when their server didn't come back. He didn't know what he was imploring but he had a feeling that he wouldn't like it. As they finished and paid they left and started down the street again. Joe seemed like he was thinking about something but most certainly he wasn't paying any attention even as they walked towards a few old shrines. One dedicated to a Kapa. River demons who if not appeased would still children.

"so when did you turn out to be swinging for yaoi?" yaso asked.

"What? Yaso that's rude I'm not I haven't had a chance to go on a date in months...we've been at sea."

"Well the waiter..."

"Nothing happened I was feeling sick to my stomach that's what took me so long."

"Oh, well I assumed that..." Yaso stopped when those red eyes turned evil.

"I am not going to ever fall in that category got it?"

"Yea sure."

"What does Yaoi mean?" asked Jet.

"Boys love." the two friends said in unison.

"Huh?" the group turned their heads to the side.

"It's your version of being gay," Joe said with a blank expression.

"Oh," Francoise turned blood red.

"Yea...there's actualy a month called Yayaoi it's the month of may," said Yaso.

"Thanks for the word lesson." the others walked a bit ahead.

"Did we say something wrong?" asked Yaso.

"Ya think?" Joe hit him upside the head.

Their day after the conversation was slightly silent but after a while it was a bit easier to digest finally it came time to go to Kiyosumi Teien and they followed their guides to the park. The place was full of cherry blossom trees, ponds, lakes, streams, a walk path that went clean through the largest pond made of large circle styled stones. There was colorful lights painting an aura in the sky and area. They found a place near the lake where there was a stage set like a dock near the rocks. The group sat down on the ground wit the other people who were there talking.

"I'm really excited about this!" said Francoise.

"I guess your looking forward to taking in the culture more?" asked Dr. Koizumi.

"Yea we all are."

"**Chumoku! No Choshu no menba wa, watashitachiha! Kokorashige ni anata ni no koe ficha shi Crysil no raibupafomansu o teiji... Ai Kuichi, Soro deruma, Minoko Kin'in, Kai ritsu, Ran Zhaue...o jikko shita to Zepher Lenson ni!" **the crowed erupted in whistles and shouts.

"What did they say?" asked Pyunma.

"Attention audience members we proudly present to you the live performance of Crysil featuring the voices of Ai Kuichi, Solo Delmar, Minoko Kotone, Kai Ritsu, Ran Zhaue, and Zepher Leson."

"They'll have two more announcements before they come on stage," said Yaso.

"**Tokyo Nihon Ai Kuichi! Kara Kankoku Sror Deruma, Pari Furansu Zepher Leson, Kara Kyoto Nihon Kai Ritsu, Kara Pekin kara Chugoku ga Zhaue ran, Kyushu Nihon Kotone Minoko kara!" **

"Huh?" they were getting confused.

"From Tokyo Japan Ai Kuichi, from Korea Solo Delmar, from Paris France Zepher Lenson, From Kyoto Japan Kai Ritsu, from Beijing China Ran Zhaue, from Kyushu Japan Kotone Minoko," Joe said.

"They announced where they were from?" asked Jet.

"Of course they do a lot of people do in annoncements."

"Just one more!" Yaso said.

"**Ima, watashitachiha hokorashige ni anata ni teiji suru to, kiyozumiteien CRYSIL in sunde iru****!" **

"That's it their coming on stage!" Yaso said excitedly.

The lights flickered towards the stage amongst the water where the girl from tv sat on her knees a dress that was split into came straight around her. The right side of the dress from top to bottom was white the left black a ribbon of the two colors tied around her throat, matching ones in her hair, gloves of the same colors decorated her hands as she kept her head down her bangs in her eyes.

"Whoa even prettier in person!"

"Minasan kon'nichiwa, watashinonmaeha- Ai Kuichi desu..." her voice was soft spoken and beautiful as she talked her pale blue eyes looked up at the crowed as she smiled faintly. Pale pink lips stretching a bit.

"What'd she say Joe?" asked Francoise.

"Hello everyone my name is Ai Kuichi let me sing for you."

"Beautiful!" Gb said as she looked directly to the crowed and the music started up.

" **So, everything that makes me whole Ima kimi ni sasageyou...I'm yours..."**

"My dearest by supercell!" Yaso said to the others.

"**Nee konna ni waraeta koto Umarete hajimete da yo Kitto watashi wa ne...Kono hi no tame ni machigai darake no Michi wo aruite kitan da...Zutto hitori de Tooku tooku dokomademo tooku Kimi to futari te wo totte eien ni Doko made datte ikeru hazu Mou hitori ja nai to kimi wa sou ii...Mata warau Mamoru beki daiji na mono ga ima atte Dakedo nasu sube mo naku tachitsukusu toki wa Kanousei wo ushinatte kurayami ga kimi wo ooikakushi Zetsubou ni nomikomaresou na toki wa Watashi ga kimi wo terasu akari ni naru kara Tatoe kono sekai no ou ni datte kese wa shinai...**

"Whoa! She got such a beautiful voice!" said Jet.

"**...So, everything that makes me whole Ima kimi ni sasageyou I'm yours...Nee kono sekai ni wa takusan no Shiawase ga arun da ne Itsuka futari nara Dareka ga kimi no koto wo usotsuki to yonde Kokoro nai kotoba de kizu tsukeyou to shitemo Sekai ga kimi no koto wo shinjiyou to mo sezu ni Ibara no kanmuri wo kabuseyou to shitemo Watashi wa kimi dake no mikata ni nareru yo Sono kodoku itami wo watashi wa shitte iru... So, everything that makes me whole Ima kimi ni sasageyou I'm yours!"**

"Ah...hmmm...kore wa anata no tame watashi no tame...euterupe."

"My lullaby euterupe," Joe told the others.

"I wish she'd sing an english song."

"She will."

The song was a beautiful and haunting melody that made some become tranced other frightened. Francoise watched the beautiful pink haired girl as she stood amongst the rocks in one song and danced ballet in her white and red costume. The final song in her preformance that the entire group sang together was called bios it was german and her costume was colorful rainbowed ribbons that stood out and away from her arms and connected by a stone in the center of the heartshaped chest area of the short dress with a rainbow skirt. Her shoes ballet shoes were metallic and had the same rainbow effect. She had ribbons tied to her wrists and in her hair. It was a beautiful costume and those pretty blue eyes were shown off by her mask.

She danced at the parts she didn't sing. Her movements gracefuly. It reminded her of the days she'd danced. The girl spun on the tips of her toes and landed beautifullly like a enchanted fairy on a small float. She took a bow before announcing to the crowed in english which they understood.

"I'd like to introduce my friend...this is Kotone Minoko!" she bowed as her friend a girl clad in black came up her dark lollita outfit showing off her vibrant purple hair and eyes. She bowed as the float came back and dropped Ai off.

She stopped and looked at the crowed before smiling softly.

"Watashi no uta...Anzen-sei to saundo ga kiku hito subete no tame no monodesu!"

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight...Just close your eyes the sun is going down, you'll be alright no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound...don't you dare look out your window darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone...gone. Just close your eyes the sun is going down, you'll be alright..."

"Her voice sounds so much older than Ai's!" said GB.

"She speaks other languages."

Joe stopped as the girl continued her music and turned to Yaso.

"Say can you come with me for a moment? I need to talk to you Yaso."

"Yea sure okay," he said as they got up and walked towards an area of the park that wasn't inhabited by people.

Joe stopped when he was sure no one could see them -except maybe Francoise but she was to busy watching the show- and turned towards his childhood friend who looked a bit surprised and confused. He watched the other before he sighed. Was he making the right choice? He hoped so because once this was over there would be no turning back. Yaso raised an eyebrow and looked back at the concert going on not far from them.

"Joe what's up? Are you feeling well?"

"No, I haven't felt well since I went missing," he said.

"What? Missing?"

"I was kidnapped."

"Joe! Why didn't you tell me did they ever..." Yaso was cut off.

"Don't talk until I'm finished okay? Then I'll answer anything you want." he received a nod.

"Afer I jumped off the cliff I washed up on shore somewhere and two people picked me up and took me to a lab where they stripped me, and tied me down to a surgical table...after that they put me to sleep and did something to my body...they made me into something else..."

another nod to continue.

"When I was woken up I escaped with these powers that I had suddenly. I could do things that normal humans couldn't...i jumped at least a hundred feet up and out of glass, I was shot, I was basically blown up attacked by a robotic shark and found I could breathe under water...they did a experiment on me and I was the best and last of their little series...the zero zero series."

"What?" he asked

"The baby Ivan...he's 001 he can do things with his mind and can talk through that, the next is Jet who is subject 002 he was really messed up...they made his legs into rockets basically, Francoise or 003 can hear and see things five hundred yards or more away, 004 is Albert he was basically destroyed in an car wreck that killed his wife, his left hand is a gun both his legs can be used as missle launchers, 005 is Geranimo the strength of 1,000 men and skin like steel, 006 can breathe fire and that allows him to get into the ground we call him mole..."

there was dead silence.

"Then there's 007 or GB he can turn into anything he wants, 008 Pyunma can breathe under water and swim like a fish...then...there's me...009...the one who has all of their abilites almost and I can run faster than the speed of light...I was the last in the subjects the one that was perfected a cyborg."

"What? Your kidding right? Your gonna start writing stories and become like an author or something right?" he asked.

"No."

"Your joking cyborgs aren't real..." there was a click and suddenly Joe was behind him.

"Actually it is." he turned wide eyed with terror.

"How did you do that?"

"I have a switch in the back of my mouth on a tooth when I click it then I can run extremely fast everything looks like a statue to me."

"No, this can't be real! A cyborg? Why did they do that?" he asked.

"Black Ghost wants to make money off of war and he made me and the others to do that sell us as living weapons."

"Joe...why didn't you say something sooner?" asked Yaso.

"I was scared you'd hate me because I'm not the same person you used to know."

"No, I wouldn't do that...it's scary I'll admit it...but...your still Joe Shimamura the same person that I knew as a kid the same that I see now," he said calmly.

"I wanted to tell you because you were coming to stay with us for a while but I was worried that you'd find out in a worse way and then..."

"It's alright. So that speed thing must come in handy huh?" asked Yaso.

"It can when other people that your fighting aren't capable of doing it to."

Yaso laughed and looked at his friend's glowing red eyes. Night vision to huh? He smiled at him and they started back up the hill before they heard a snap of a twig and turned. A cloaked figure stood there smirking at them with rather sharp looking teeth. It looked up with it's blank white eyes and focused the site of the group of people.

"_009 those are cybernetic vampires...they've been made to drain energy from anything electric." _

"_**I'll thank you later...001...001 answer me please this is urgent!" **_

"_Yes 009 what is it?"_

"_**Black Ghost angents are all over the place we need to get everyone out of here now!" **_

"_Understood 007 distraction is needed!" _

Gb heard the conversation and snuck off to turn into a wild animal that came growling and racing across the place coming after people before chasing another. The people were scattering like crazy and the group of singers were ushered quickly off their stages and into a car for safety. Joe took in a deep breath and grabbed Yaso. He had asked the professor to make it to where he could take normal humans with him in a run and them not die. He hated to use Yaso as a test subject but right now was as good a time as any. As he raced forward with his friend in his arms he closed his eyes. He was scared that he'd just killed his friend but as the black ghost agents followed him he stopped and dropped a living and breathing yaso on the ground with 001 and Dr. Gilmore.

"Yaso stay here with them 001 will put of a protective barer and make sure you aren't hurt!" with that he took off again.

"Amazing!" he said watching the group of people now race about in red and gold uniforms trying to help the people escape.

Gb turned back to normal and used his gun to shoot at one of the creatures. Francoise was busy telling them different directions in which way to go. Everyone was in different areas either fighting or getting people away from the park. Just as Joe got a child and her mother to leave he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and froze before looking at the thing. It didn't look human. With a growl he turned and grabbed it by the hair before pulling it off of him. The creature turned and attacked again. He blocked it and used his accelorator to out run it. The creature attacked again and landed a hard blow to his chest knocking the air out of him.

"_Use it."  
_

"No."

"_This is what its for kid let me give it a push and wake it up!" _ the voice argued but he shook his head.

He ran forward and the creature grabbed him by the head and he felt a shock race through him. It took nothing more than a scream for the others to try and get to him but the creature shoved him harshly into the ground which caused him to leave a crator there. He was held by the throat being pushed deeper into the ground.

"Joe..."

"**Any closer and he dies...who wants that?" **it said smirking at the group.

"D-don't move."

"**Shut up!" **it put more pressure there.

He felt his vision blur and darkness invelope him for a moment. He stood there looking around as a mirror reflection came up but it was paler than he was, its eyes a rich rose red while his still had an autumn color to them. It smiled a fanged smile that looked sinister before it spoke.

"_Let me do it now 009!"_

"_Why?" he asked._

"_If you don't wake it up you'll die and your needed here..."_

"_I can't I don't even know what you want!" he said looking at it._

"_Kyuketsuki time to unbind the chains that tie your soul, release the truth and break those restraints that are crested with the blood of olden days. You are gifted life of never ending breath has been placed within you...speak with rust stained lips the frozen white doll dances eternally if all is willed to be so...you know that poem well 009 it's about..."_

"_Vampires." he bowed his head and fisted his hands before looking up at the mirror reflection._

"_What's your choice kid?"_

"_Do it! Wake me up!" _

there was a sadistic smile before he heard it speak four words.

"_Death no longer sleeps."_

there was a flash of light and he opened his eyes at the creature above. He heard his friends yelling for him to wake up. He glared at the creature before his hand came up to its head and he pushed it back making it move away from him. He tackled the creature to the ground as he fought. It scratched, and bit back as the cybernetic creature and cyborg clashed. He pushed the creature away and used his accellorator to hit the creature with a powerful kick to the head. The others only watched the fight that one second was visible the next not. Trees were knocked over and the ground dug up around the fight.

"009!" Jet was going to come after him but Dr. Gilmore stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me? He needs help!" he snapped.

"You'll get yourself killed."

"What are you talking about?" asked 003.

"Right now 009 is only planning on killing that thing and he won't stop until it's dead anything in his way will go down with it if 002 gets in there 009 will tare him apart and go on after the creature."

"Joe wouldn't ever..."

"Right now I'm not sure that's him fighting," said 005.

"Why?"

"There's this...darkness around him I can feel the energy it's so powerful and old...something with a sinister side to it...and the power is coming from 009," he said.

"Black Ghost did do something that can't be fixed this time...I feel so guilty." Dr. Gilmore only watched as the creature stopped and so did 009.

the creature was scratched and injured while the other was completely untouched. It was trying to get lose but was followed with a speed that wasn't normal. The boy flipped over and grabbed the creature before slinging it across the ground. The doctor watched while his creation the greatest one of all was pinned to the ground and gripped the creature by the head with sharper and longer nails than he'd ever seen any of the group with like claws almost and pulled. There was a scream from it and a defening crack before the head came clean off. 009 tossed it aside and removed the body from ontop of himself and laid there for a moment catching his breath.

What happened to him? It felt strange and painful. He felt the nails of his hands shorten and the rage in his system fizzle out before he closed his eyes for a moment. The group made their way steadily towards him. As they got closer though those red eyes snapped open and looked at them. The pupils were slitted, and the color as red as a rose.

"009 are you okay?" asked Jet as he got closer but the other sat up and attempted to stand. He barely could.

"Whoa we got you. That was quite a battle are you gonna make it?"

"Y-yea I'll be okay...I..." there was a feeling of pure agony that came through him and he instantly collapsed.

"009! Hey 009! can you here me?" Jet tried to wake him but had no luck.

"005 pick him up we're going to Dr. Koizumi's house to check him over...he might have been hurt in the fight."

they made sure once they were at the house that no one but the two doctors and Joe were in the lab. They had a lot of tests to do. Dr. Gilmore could only stare at the results when the chemicals turned straight silver. He knew what that meant and so did Dr. Koizumi. He looked at the sleeping boy near him and looked away in pain. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known that black ghost would do this 009 was supposed to be the perfected solider and this would have completed that. He felt a hand on his shoulder as Dr. Koizumi finished hanging up the IV bag. There was some things that you couldn't help and this was fate in its purest form. What they saw tonight was the real power that this child had all he'd have to do now was wake up and it'd be different for him and the others. As Dr. Gilmore sat down next to the boy he sighed heavily.

"There's nothing you could have done Gilmore," Koizumi said.

"I know but I...what I saw tonight when he stopped running that look in his eyes and that smirk that smile was pure evil what if he awoke it and when he wakes up it's not 009 anymore what if its something else?"

"You always call him by that number it might make him feel better if he was called by a actual name...Joe...you do realize how painful it can get to never hear your real name right?" he asked.

"I know that but I...I don't want that to happen I don't want him to get used to being called by his name when he might end up being a monster and only be called cyborg 009 or Nerisis test subject 13 I can't do that to him."

"To deprive him of humanity though will only make it worse," he said.

"What should I do? I want him to be who he is but that means he becomes one of those...those..."things" that black ghost wanted to make."

"Help him figure it out he's just a boy his whole life has been flipped upside down you have to help him now," Koizumi stated.

"The others can't know yet I have to let...Joe...get used to this first then he can tell them."

"I have a few contacts that will help you take care of him across the world at some butchers and specialty banks," he said.

"Thank you Koizumi. So what should I do now?"

"Wake him up."

Dr. Gilmore slowly allowed him to wake up and he looked at the boy who was blinking open those rose eyes again. He looked at the doctor before glancing around. He tried to get up but Dr. Gilmore stopped him.

"Your hurt 009...I want you to stay still while I tell you something alright?" he asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you had a voice talking to you lately? Strange things happening?" he questioned.

"..."

"009, you can tell me," he said.

"I...I...yes I have."

"I can tell you why...it's because you were a final test subject in Nerisis and because of that you've been having nightmares and hearing voices and seeing things...I"m sorry this happened," he said.

"Nerisis?"

"_Kyuketsuki hahaha...finally the old idiot said something about Nerisis."_

"Sir? What does Nerisis and kyuketsuki have to do with each other?" he asked.

"I dont' know what that word means 009."

"Gilmore Kyuketsuki means in Japanese vampire or bloodsucker," said Koizumi.

"_Well, well fiirst one than the other. So now what do you think of yourself 009? Or should I call you Joe Shimamura? Maybe experiment 13?" _

"Shut up!" he put his hands over his ears.

"It's talking again is it?" asked Koizumi.

"Yes it won't stop it never leaves me alone."

"Its your inner self...it wants you to stop forcing it back and let it come out. You've surpressed it for so long that it's painful but I'll warn you...after you let it out you'll change," he said.

"_I told you that I was you! Now stop shoving me into a corner and let me out for once! The only thing that's going to happen to you is two days of pure hellish pain then it's over and your fully you again! Please kid don't push me back you can't fight black ghost and win if you don't."_

"It wants me to let it out should I?" rose red eyes looked at him for a moment before Gilmore gave him a nod.

"_Fine...you can come out."_

"_Thank you! Finally! Took you damn long enough!" _

There was another sharp pain in his chest and he bent over himself in panic. It hurt the feeling was like someone lit him on fire from inside.Those eyes looked at him in fear and made him lay down. He placed a few restraints on his wrists before patting his head. He hoped he could soothe him because he couldn't let him out of there until it was over.

"You have to stay here we'll coem down and check on you and get you used to a few new things with your meals...I'm sorry," Dr. Gilmore bowed his head. He felt a hand touch his and he looked to Joe who smiled faintly through the pain.

"I know it's not your fault Dr. Gilmore...I forgive you though it's fine."

"Come on we have to make up an excuse for him not being able to come up for a bit," said Koizumi.

"Celiacs tell them that I tested positive for it and your watching me to make sure I don't get sicker."

"Hmm Celiacs huh? That might just work," he said as they walked up the stairs.

Joe looked at the celling before sighing. Two or more days down here? He'd be crazy. He closed his eyes instantly dirfting to sleep. He needed it. Upstairs the others were sitting quietly and waiting for someone to say something. Finally the two doctors came upstairs and they all looked to them for an answer. Dr. Gilmore looked completely guilt ridden and saddened by something. That scared them. Dr. Koizumi smiled kindly and took in a breath before he glanced at his friend.

"We did a lot of tests and one of them came back possitive for Celiacs," Dr. Gilmore said.

Albert punched a hole in the wall at the news. Did his hopes really have any value when it came to the life of his friend? Apparently not. Joe was lying down there sick with something that had no cure.

"Is there a cure for...celiacs?" asked Yaso.

"No there isn't but it's treatable in different ways no gluten mostly. He should be fine a lot of people live long lives and..."

"Ha celiacs is called the vampire illness where I come from because the people can't sustain much of anything but blood they crave it and they go crazy because the blood they have in their bodies isn't oxygenated and the brain over does itself if there's no cure you've given him a death sentence!"

"004 calm down he's fine with it he said he doesn't feel bad at all and he said that he can live just fine on the diet he'll live and be okay," said Dr. Gilmore.

"Your lying! There's something else your not telling us," said Jet.

"No one is allowed down there as of now besides us am I clear?"

"Why not? We're his friends! We have every right to..." Pyunma was cut off.

"If you want to keep your skin you won't go down there." it was a voice they hadn't heard before. The glanced over to the window and saw a boy crouched down on the sill. His hair was white as snow and his eyes the color of rubies almost.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Jet.

"My name is Alex I just came to drop off a letter to Dr. Gilmore from my sister Sonja." he walked over to him and handed him the letter.

"_Beautiful! He's beautiful," _thought Francoise.

"Alex I can't believe you decided to run erands for your sister I thought you were to busy?" asked Gilmore as he pocketed the note.

"Well I was here in Japan anyways so I figured I'd help you know I dont' do it often."

"What the hell are you?" asked Yaso.

"Alex is a rare race that's been mixed in with ours for years," said Dr. Gilmore.

"You call me a kyuketsuki in your language in english I'm called a vampire."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" they shouted.

"That's what they all say if you need anymore help though Dr. Gilmore don't hesitate to drop me a line in case you know how to reach the order they'll send me a teligram if you can't get me on their phones. Just be careful you know as well as I do that one wrong word sends everything down in flames."

"I know thank you Alex I'll see you around alright? We'll be headed to England eventually we may stop by," he stated.

"Just let us know before hand okay?" with that he slipped out the window and vanished.

"Was he serious?" ashed GB.

"As he can be Alex is a rather odd case he's like a...yogoretachi in the vampiric world we won't see him often though so don't worry. However he is rather good at being a trickster," said Dr. Gilmore.

"He's beautiful though."

"Oh yes they are beautiful very much so but he's also very deadly. Alex is nearly five hundred years old," he stated.

"That makes me jelous because he looks so good for being so old," said Chang.

"He stopped aging at sixteen, he's always been that small though."

"He looks like a freaking God!" Francoise couldn't believe what she'd seen and heard tonight and she was starting to get over worked.

"I know, it makes me jelous as well he's a little devil though literally."

"Huh?" they asked.

"His father was a demon of sorts."

they fell silent after that. Joe smiled a bit. Another one huh? Oh well. He glanced at the electronics for a moment before he closed his eyes. He was scared sure but he was more worried about what the others would think of him. He slowly fell into a deep sleep while the thoughts raced through his head. They would still care they would still accept him. They were a family, a team, human or cyborg or anything else they all had one common goal...kill black ghost.

"_They'll understand I hope..."_

he felt a tear race down the side of his face. Who was he kidding? They'd flip out. He knew they'd hate him fear him. Black ghost made the perfect war machine but he wasn't a machine he was human in some aspects.

"_I"m so sorry...I'm such an idiot and I"m sorry, I wish I could change it but I can't."_

(Chapter 3: Portal Break – Close)

Okay now listen up these are all mine and are copyrighted: Alex who appeared at the end is actually my main character in my published novel Scarlet Memories: The Hallowed Lost.

CrYsIl – Ai Kuichi, Solo Delmar, Ran Zhaue, Kotone Minoko, Kai Ritsu, and Zepher Lenson are characters in a book of mine that is not available yet. All rights reseverd via 2011-2012 got it?

The songs they sang are not mine the poem- Immortalis which has a few pieces in this story is mine and copyrighted.

Thank you.

Javin Taylor 


	4. Chapter 4: Code

Chapter 4: Okay there will be some of my own characters popping in and out every so often. Alex may show up again and Crysil will be heard and or mentioned again. I don't own these characters from cyborg 009 they belong to the late Shotaro Ishinomori.

(Chapter 4: Code)

The next day the two doctors were going to town to get supplies so the cyborg group and Yaso stayed home. Once more they were instructed not to go downstairs. Chang was cooking breakfast when he heard a thump from downstairs and looked down before shrugging and heard it again. That was when he called the others. He was almost finished but he wondered if Joe had eaten? Eggs and bacon didn't have gluten in it so that was a good thing. He saw everyone come in and sit down while he made a plate and put the extra one in the microwave to keep it warm.

"Who's that for?" asked Jet.

"009 of course! He needs to eat soon and I kept hearing a thump so I figured he'd need it. Once everyone gets done we'll go down and give it to him."

"But we were told not to go down," said Yaso.

"He's our friend we have to!"

they finished their meal and went downstairs. There weren't any doors except for that one that blocked off the entire basement. The room was dark as they made their way down. Chang thought of turning on the lights but they heard something that made him think twice.

"Don't turn on the lights!" it was Joe's voice.

"So you are down here?" asked Pyunma.

"Yea follow my voice!"

they did and found the bed easily. Chang handed Joe the plate and the boy picked at it while they stood there in complete darkness. None of them at first dared to make any form of light until Jet got a little curious and used a lighter to see a bit easier. He put it close to the other on the bed and heard him hiss at it before pulling at the covers to hide.

"What the hell is wrong? It's just light!" he said.

"Don't turn on the lights!"

"You sound like your hurting are you okay?" asked Francoise.

"I"m fine just go!"

"No your hurt," said Gb.

Out of annoyance Jet flipped on the lights and instantly regreted it. The boy was completely blanched out. His skin had turned into a fair complexion that looked like a corpse. He looked like he'd lost weight and the worst thing of all was the color of those ruby eyes with near black circles under them. He looked very sick and weak.

"I said don't turn on the lights!" the black t-shirt he had on only made him look smaller and paler.

"Oh god what happened to you?" asked Albert.

"I said I was fine! You shouldn't have come down here."

"You haven't eaten though and..." Chang was cut off.

"You should have let me starve!" he snapped baring sharpened eye teeth at them.

"Joe..." Francoise came closer and placed a gentle hand on his cheek making him glare.

"Don't touch me!" he shoved her back.

"Why not? We're scared for you! And your sick you should see yourself!" she snapped.

"It won't do me any good to do it...this is something I have to live with now."

"What? Celiac?" asked Albert.

"I'll let you in on a secret it's not Celliacs."

"Then why did he say it was..."

"All of you when this is done will not want to be around me...black ghost wanted a monster and he got one...one that will rip him apart and not even think twice about it!" Joe said.

They looked him over noticing the restraints. Why was he held back?

"Why did they restrain you?" asked Albert.

"Because I'm not safe right now."

"What's wrong with you?" asked Francoise.

"Just leave me alone."

"Why we're your friends we should be..."

"What here? Don't make me laugh! The second you know the truth you won't dare even to look at me!"

"Tell us something anything!" Jet said.

"I'll tell you something...you have to leave after it..."

they nodded.

"I was the last test subject in Nerisis."

After that they had been told to leave. Joe was beyond able to listen to them and rest seemed to be the best course of action at the second. As he sat there in complete darkness he felt the semsation of depression. He felt guilty for doing what he had to them. He knew that soon there would be no turning back and he would have to suffer through those consequences. Three hours later when he'd heard the two doctors come in he heard more footsteps follow him. Although the others were down there now the fight had just started. Dr. Gilmore looked furious.

Joe could only put his head on his knees and block it all out. There was so much pain. Why was he hurting like this?

"_I could tell you but it wouldn't do you any good...I've already let it go I can't bring it back."_

"_**I know. I don't want you to."**_

"_I can make it go faster and get it over with but that might make you a little crazed."_

"_**I...I still want to be myself when this happens I don't want to hurt them anymore than I will."**_

"_009...I know you think it's going to be impossible and your going to suffer forever but eventually someone will understand and not be scared they might accept you no matter what."_

"_**I doubt that but...I appricate the**__**supposed pep talk." **_

"_Can't say I didn't try."_

"I wan't to know what's wrong with him he's our friend! We have a right to..."

"002 be quiet or I will put you in the scrap pile...009 is just a child much younger than any of you really are and if you want the honest truth he's frightened he may not want to tell you anything that's happened until its over!" said Dr. Gilmore.

"We're just worried about him."

"003 I know but...your also just a person who is a witness and nothing more. Now leave us be we need to get to work on him so leave!" Gilmore said while Koizumi watched with sad eyes.

Joe was nearly curled in on himself. It was a pittiful site to the doctor. He normally was bright and cheery with a smile on his face. Now he didn't speak hardly ever and the mere thought was a painful thing to know. Joe was changing in more ways than one. His personality was taking a hit as well. He remembered the boy as a rather happy person except when it came to his fights. The boy was nearly ruthless.

The others were out of the room when turned to look at him. He was near broken at this point. If he could he would have let Joe out and let him be with the others, but it would only harm him and possibly he would kill someone. Koizumi and himself had thought up a good plan until the storm had passed they would send him away to stay with an old friend of theirs. The other would help him.

"009? I want to tell you something important," he said.

The boy's now dark eyes that had shifted from rose red to black looked at him with sadness and defeat. He didn't want this, but there was no way to stop it. Koizumi sighed and looked at him. barely could keep a straight face seeing the boy so destroyed. 009 was the most advanced of their team in more ways than one, but he also was the most dangerous and possibly the most deceptive. One look and he could convince you of anything. Black Ghost had started Nerisis in order to create a perfect solider or weapon for war. When they started to play with the "V" strand genetics they knew they had something good going. Now there was someone who had to suffer for it.

"As soon as the others are asleep we're going to escort you off the property and you'll go to stay with a friend until this has calmed down. He'll give us daily reports on you and once your calm enough you can come back," he said to the boy.

"How can I come back when I'm like that? None of them will forgive me and I won't be accepted like that."

"Yes you will. Their your friends and..."

"They were scared...when they saw what I look like right now."

"009 the reason your friends reacted like that is because your sick right now and you don't look healthy. There's no reason to worry but I...I want you to know we're going to help you control it. The person we're sending you to is going to help you learn control and then we'll help you further that so you don't hurt anyone," Koizumi said. He wanted to put the boy's fears to rest but nothing appeased him.

"But I can always slip up can't I? And when I do what will you do to me? Will I be tossed aside again? Or will you try and wait it out? What if I turn into a monster?"

"Black Ghost failed at making you like he wanted entirely you have humanity you need to hold dearly to it!" Gilmroe snapped.

"_Fool! They didn't fail as much as you think they did!"_

"_**Why can't you ever shut up?" **_

"_I'm not supposed to yet. That's fucking why!" _the voice retorted.

"_**I hate you."**_

"_Join the club."  
_

"_**What the hell is that supposed to mean? Your a stupid voice! Leave me alone."**_

"_Nope."_

Joe glared at the floor in annoyance. He was frustrated with everything by this point. What was he supposed to do now? With a sigh he looked at the two professors. They wanted him to leave? He supposed he didn't have a choice. They wanted to help him and he knew that he would hurt the others if he didn't leave. Therefore, with a slight nod of his head he sealed his fate by agreeing. The mere thought of leaving without a goodbye was painful but he knew it had to be done. As the two professors did a few vital sign tests on him he mulled over the thoughts of what would happen to him while he was gone. How different would he look when he came back? Would even Yaso recognize him? Would they reject him and hate him for what he was? Or would they understand and try to help him with the change. Jet wouldn't be very forgiving, he was already suspicious that something was wrong. The two profesors went up when the day was already long over and night had fallen. Chang bless his soul wanted to come and make sure he was alright by giving him something to eat but he couldn't stand to even look at one of them.

Joe knew that if he looked even the professors in the eye he would fight and refuse to leave. The others didn't need to know and he was fine with that. If they were okay then he would be too. Knowing that you were turning into some kind of freak wasn't the best thing for his friends to know. If he could he'd live alone forever. If they were safe and nothing happened then why would he come back? Black ghost wasn't much of a threat anymore. They could fight without him. He would stay where they could get ahold of him if needs ever be but he wouldn't bother them anymore. Maybe a small visit? Once he got back he'd see them then vanish. That was his plan and he would stick to it.

"_Determined little Ebi aren't we?"_

"_**Since when am I a sea creature?" **_

"_My choice of words considering your so short."_

"_**I am not short. Chang is short, Pyunma is short, I"m not."**_

"_Okay moyashi."_

"_**Now I'm a vegetable. Thanks Jimmeny." **_he could feel that inner voice squrm in annoyance. It brought a slightly sadistic smirk to his lips. What sadisfaction to know he could make it shut up.

"Joe?" he glanced at the stairwell. It was Francoise. He looked the other way facing the wall. She was a particularly sensitive subject right now. It would hurt her the most. He hated himself for that.

"What is it 003?"

"I just wanted to see if you were doing well. The others are already asleep so I..." she started.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I'm worried about you...Joe you don't look well," she said softly.

"I'm not."

"What's wrong with you then? Tell me please!" she begged him coming close enough to touch him. She had reached out but he flinched away.

"Joe..."

"Listen. You don't need to be around me. I care about you and the others far to much to do this. So please leave me alone."

"Don't push me back please Joe I...since you joined I've become really fond of you and I hate it when you put so much distance between us," she stated simply.

"Francoise please understand I only want to keep you safe. I'm not safe."

"Please." she was begging him constantly. He turned around slowly and reached out to where he used his hand to cup her face gently. If this was a goodbye then he wanted it to last her for a while. A good memory to fit a sad moment.

"How can I make you better? I'd do anything to help you," she said.

"You can't do anything...just...for a bit longer I..." he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling her closer. He wanted her close. He needed her to remember all she could about this moment. The warmth, the scent, the feeling. All of it.

She had kept herself still while he kissed her but did return it slowly. It was surprising to her. Joe had shown feelings for her before back when 006 made her dress up in that chinese dress. He was blushing and smiled before vanishing using his acceleration. She'd been so red in the face that she hadn't needed to use blush the rest of the day to freshen up her make-up for the events of the day. That little smile though had her completely infatuated. It was after that when she started noticing things about him. The color of his eyes, his skin tone, the way he talked and laughed. But now, the kiss he gave her didn't feel right.

He pulled back resting their foreheads together. A good memory. He hoped he left her with that. At least when it was all said and done she'd have one thing to recall. Francoise glanced up at him before he looked off to the side. This would be the end of it all. He would leave her and the others be after he came back and saw that they were well he'd never return.

"Why did you...kiss me?" she asked blushing. He could feel it and see it in the dark.

"Because I wanted to give you a good memory to last you."

"Last me?" she questioned. He could tell she was confused. Who wouldn't be? It was still painful though. He was going to tell her so she at least knew something.

"I'm not going to be around much longer."

"Are you that sick?" she was worried. Why did he do this to her? Did he get some sort of sadisitic pleasure out of this?

"Not in the way you think. But you might see me once again. After that I'll be gone. I want you to remember me so please just for a moment longer stay here until I have to go please."

"I will but...why are you leaving?" she asked.

"If I told you...there'd be no way you could still see me as you want to."

Francoise stayed there until she fell asleep in his arms. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair and sighed. This would last him forever as long as he could remember holding her just once he'd be happy. Finally and Koizumi came down and watched the two of them while they slept. Joe had drifted off for a bit while waiting. The girl in his arms didn't even stir from her slumber. The two doctors alerted him that the car was there waiting with his clothes already there. He had been given a journal to keep record of anything that happened and was to give that to them when they came to get him. He sighed and slowly got up making sure not to wake her up.

As Joe got out of the bed and slipped on a jacket and shoes before he started for the door with the others. They had let him dress in all black so he would blend into the area at night well. The thought that after today everything would change made him worry that they'd not know what to think when he returned. He opened the car door and got in saying goodbye to the two doctors before they heard a crunch of twigs. They could barely see some of the others watching. Because Joe had used a scarf to hide half his face they had not clue who it was in the car. He smiled at them though they couldn't see it and said goodbye again before he shut the door and the car left.

"And there he goes. Do you think I've made a mistake Koizumi?" asked .

"No, I don't. You aren't a bad person Isaac and I'm only concerned what the others will think."

"We'll have to wait and see," he said as they went back to the house.

The sun rose above the hills and shined brightly on the house where now only eight cyborgs and three humans resided. Francoise woke up and slowly sat up to look around. Joe was no where to be seen. She felt tears sting her eyes. He hadn't been lying, he was truly gone. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried silently until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She thought hopefully it was Joe but it was who looked at her with sad tired eyes. After he'd soothed her they went upstairs for breakfast. The others were silent while they ate. It didn't feel right, the room was to quiet, the place to still. It felt as if all the life was gone from the place. Eventually Jet got tired of the silence and slammed his fist onto the table.

"What in the hell happened? Why is everyone acting like it's a funeral?" he asked.

"It's just a tired morning is all 002."

"...who did we see you and Koizumi with lastnight in the car?" asked GB.

"I know all of you aren't going to like the answer, but I can't keep it from you..."

"Who was it?" asked Pyunma.

"It was 009. He's gone."

There was a collective clatter of silverwear before the others looked at him as if to ask if he was kidding. But with his downcast look they knew that it was true.

"Why'd he leave? Is he really that sick?" asked Chang.

"We all decided it would be best for now. He'll come back when everything has settled down. Until then we won't be seeing much if any of him."

"Why didn't we get to know? Or even get a say?" asked Jet in anger.

"Because, this is for the betterment of all of you. 009 is not willing to risk anything right now so he figured it'd be best if he left for a bit."

"We were told by him that he was the last test subject in the Nerisis project," said Geronamo.

"I see. He found out about is as abruptly as you did. I'm sorry."

"You can't just say that your sorry and let it go like that! He's our friend we at least need to talk to him!" said Jet.

"Just let him be please. He said he'd come back soon, but he wouldn't stay long," said Francoise.

"Do you know something 003?" asked Jet.

"I do. He said that he wanted to give me a good memory so last night I stayed with him. When I asked what the memory was for he said because he wasn't going to be around for long."

"You stayed with him last night as in?" started GB.

"Nothing like that. I just stayed with him. He held me and talked to me, played with my hair. It almost reminded me of my brother. Joe said he'd come back so I'll believe that he will. And once he does he'll be better and life can go back to the way it's supposed to be."

"**Life will never be the same again,"** said 001.

they turned to him as he sighed.

"**009 was put in that project as a last attempt and I fear they may have accomplished such an act. 009 told me once that he had no memory of even his early childhood. He only remembered the last four years. Yaso was around him about the time he was kidnapped so he remembered you but...he doesn't remember anything else about who he used to be," **the infant explained.

"So, we're do we stand in this?"

"**We'll have to be ready for anything that happens. If he needs us to be there and I'm sure he will then we must be," **he said.

"What if he's...not him anymore?"

"**We will have to bring him back to his scenses."  
**

"Let's just wait it out and see," said Dr. Gilmore.

Over on the easatern side of the island there was a grand old Victorian house that Joe was currently pulling into the drive way of. The house was at least four stories, old and gothic. Almost looking like it wasn't fit for someone to live in. as he got out he was told to get his things and go to the door. When he did what he was told the driver pulled off with a goodbye and he went to the door and rang the doorbell a few times before a man and woman came out. The man was dressed in victorian clothes and had pale brown hair and gray/green eyes. The woman was blonde with blue eyes and wore a deep blue and black lace victorian dress. The let him in and he was amazed at the cleanliness of the place. It was spotless. There were other people in their as well. Children, adults, and teenagers.

They all glanced towards him before going back to their jobs or talking. The children ran around the house. One girl in a dress like the woman's but floral print and a bit shorter. Her little black boots clacked against the wooden floors as she ran. She had strawberry blonde hair and pretty gray eyes. She was a mess of curls and bows and laughter. It made him smile. The girl stopped and looked at him before he crouched down to see her better. She was around seven, and very sweet looking. She smiled and reached out to run her fingers through his hair.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Joe Shimamura."

"I'm gonna just call you Joe," she said.

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Mana," said the little girl. She giggled and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek before running off to her mother who happened to be right behind him.

"My name is Nami and this is my husband Gregory."

"Nami? Are you Japanese?" he asked.

"My mother was my father was French."

"I see. Well can you please show me to my room? It's been a long drive," he said.

"Of course follow me."

Nami and her daughter told him all about the house and where everything was. They showed him to his room and he opened the door and thanked them. Mana smiled at him before skipping along and following her mother. He shut his door and sat his luggage on the bed before starting to unpack. had packed his uniform just in case. From what he'd seen of the man's drawings they would be getting new ones soon. As for the color schem he hadn't a clue.

Joe was fnished with everything but the uniform. He only could stare at it. Would he leave it behind when the he left? Or would he bring it with him for memories sake? With a shake of his head he sighed and took an empty drawer to place the uniform and boots into. As he shut it and zipped up the suitcases he heard a knock on the door. He told them to come in and saw a girl standing there. She was wearing a full out rocker punk outfit complete with stripped stockings, boots, a mini skirt, a long tanktop that she had a black and silver studded belt around her waist holding the tank top in place. And a shorter one that was pink like the color in her hair along with the green. She had on the green shirt that would have hit at just a few inchest below her chest over the black tank the shirt read" What the hell?" on it and she was looking at him with mild interest. She had on a joker with a cross and skull on it, a bracelet and ring that matched and arm warmers.

"_Who let Avril Lavgin's little sister in here?" _

"Hi, I"m Mar nice to met cha'," she said as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Mar? That's an odd name."

"It's da name my momma gave me...Surry was her name," she said. Her once blonde hair was dyed with pinks, greens, and blacks. It was still bonde but those were added hear and there giving her a colorful but dark appearance.

"I see. I"m Joe Shimamura." he held his hand out but she didn't take it.

"Shimamura? You a Jap?" she asked with a bord expression.

"Excuse me? I don't like people saying that." he glared at her and she smirked.

"Your interesting...I like interesting," she told him as she came closer.

"How am I interesting?"

"your different from the others here ya know? Like not some normal boring old one something special...mind if I get a taste?" she asked as she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his shoulders which pulled him down enough for her to place a bite onto his neck.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled trying to push her back.

Mar jumped and moved away spitting the blood out of her mouth. It tasted weird. It was their kind of blood, but it had an unusual taste to it. She knew the flavor well though.

"Your a freaking genetic hyp aren't you?" she asked with a snarl.

"What?"

"You ain't born like this you were made like this. You ain't real your some type of bunch of cells that's it!" she stormed out.

Joe was confused. Just want was happening here? He flopped down on the bed when he heard another clack of shoes. He glanced over to the open door. A girl with long and straight purple hair stood there with wire frame glasses, she wore a white short flowy skirt, had on a gray long sleeve shirt and a white vest. She wore black boots and had her hair in a ponytail. She smiled at him her bright green eyes shining.

"Sorry about Mar she's touchy. I heard what she said about you though...is it true?" she sked.

"Ah...I don't know really."

"Your Joe Shimamura right? I'm Glory Haruka nice to meet you," she shook his hand before sitting on the bed with him.

"Glory huh? Interesting name."

"So is you having an American first name and a Japanese last name like me. Actually both my parents were Japanese they just liked the name Glory," she said.

"What's Mar so touchy about?"

"Well she's a pure blood and they hate genetically created or altered hybrids. You must be one that's real special because she never acts like that. You could pull of for a pureblood though. Anyways when they started making the genetic ones we call them hybrid children is when the pures started to get scared. They thought someone was gonna make a hybrid child to kill us," Glory explained.

"A hybrid child...I was created by a company called black ghost. Their war merchants but I was made for a different project than making hybrids."

"I thought you looked familiar...your 009 the last of the 00 series. My dad used to be a scientist at the HQ for that company. They said a boy with brown hair and red eyes killed the boss...can I kiss you?" she asked.

"What why?"

"Because I want to thank you for saving my dad! If it weren't for you killing him he would have never seen me or my mom again," the purple haired girl stated.

"Well your welcome then."

"So, your real name is Joe right? It's a good thing your learning here. Nami and her husband are great teachers. They'll have you out of here in no time and you can get back to the friends and family you left," she said smiling.

"Thank you."

"So, are you hungry? They'll be fixing dinner soon," she said.

"Yea I am."

"Come on I'll give you a grand tour," she said laughing as she led him by the hand around the first floor.

Joe smiled back at her. This place seemed homey something he truthfullly hadn't felt since the church was destroyed. With a sigh he followed her around the house until a great smell caught his attention. She led him to the kitchen and sat down at the dinner table. It was an extremely long table that should have set at least a hundred people. The other people in the house were there already eating. He had a feeling he'd like it here. The place was completely welcoming and warm. Joe smiled and laughed with the other people who introduced themselves. A boy named Talen who was from England originally was talking to him animatedly about Japanese culture.

Some of the girls were odd, some goth, some preppy, some punk like Mar, and some very victorian old fashioned like the man and wife of the house. They also had a son who would be his teacher while he was here. This place the old house on the marsh lands was called Hollows grave. No one came here because they thought that it was haunted. It reminded Joe of the house from the woman in black. That movie had scared Jet and half the others to death. His favorite parts were when the ghost would sneek up on people. He spent a week hidding in closets and scaring everyone. They had pulled jokes on him before. He'd woken up with pink hair once. That was Jet. So putting on a full costume was worth it. Even if it was a dress and the guys clamed that he looked like a girl.

Meanwhile at 's house Francoise was looking through a photoalbum. There were several pictures from their trips across the world, and even some after their battles. She saw one of Joe giving the camera a peace sign while smiling even though he was wrapped head to toe in bandages and had a broken arm. He was smiling like a fool and even would laugh despite a few cracked ribs. There was one picture that she thought was completely hilarious. It was a week after the group had went to see the woman in black that had daniel Radclif in it. The picture was of joe standing in the closet in a full length black victorian dress and vale holding a stupid doll. The one from dead silence. It had scared Jet to death but he had wallked out of there laughing as loud as he could.

What surprised them was the fact that he could walk and not trip over the dress. He had crossed his arms and smiled despite the fact that most of the group teased him about cross dressing.

The other picture she saw was others when they went to the beach or even went out for a normal day. She remembered though the one that scared her the most was the day that Joe had fought black ghost. He was willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of stopping that mad man. 001 saved him in time though. But he was so badly hurt that Geranimo had to carry him out of the building. It was frightening.

(Flash back)

_They had hoped that 001 was able to pull Joe back before he was killed with Black Ghost and when his body hit the ground they almost breathed a sigh of relief but only found more fear going through them. He wasn't moving and looked feverish. They heard the first bomb go off and Geranimo raced over and picked him up into his arms carrying him bridal style and holding the boy as close as possible. The least bit of movement would be the best for now. Jet had gotten things cleared out of the way with the others and made it onto the Dolphin in no time. However, Joe was still unconcious. _

"_Is he okay?" Pyunma was beginning to worry as well._

_He looked horrible. He had cuts, gashes, and burns covering his body and from what they could see he had a few broken bones. had told them what happened in the fight and how much of a beating he had taken from the other. About how he was thrown into walls, and kicked around and tossed to the ground. How he fell ontop of a hard metal desk and landed non to gently on the ground. It sounded like it should have killed him. _

"_This is why he's got so many broken bones. Black Ghost did his best to destroy him," said Gilmore._

_They had patched him up and let him rest until they were back at 's. He had woken up as Geranimo picked him back up and started walking towards the house. He looked so tiny being held like that. Geranimo had told them later that Joe had told him that if he dropped him he would kill him. That was why the man had laughed. But they didn't put it past him. If Joe wanted to he could kill anyone. He was one of the best fighters on their team. _

_When they had gone to chek up on him he was trying to sit up despite and Koizumi holding him down. He had shown them all at that point just how strong he was. Two people's weight despite their age was a lot and he pushed them off as if it was nothing. Geranimo had held him down then until could give him something to help him sleep. According to what they hear Joe had woken up again and was kicking and screaming to get the restraints off him. They had to stitch up his side after seeing the gash but he remembered the lab and the things that had held him down even while he screamed and begged._

_Even now they didn't understand why he had looked so crazed but had taken the restraints off him. They had also learned that day how much trauma Joe had compared to them. They had years to get over it but Joe hadn't. He'd had a week or less. The boy had looked so frightened by the site of all the wires and machines. He remembered everything that they didn't. He told them about what he remembered. The only thing he didn't recall was the pain. _

(End of Flash back)

"Joe's already been through so much. What's going to happen when he comes home?" she asked herself.

She took out a picture of him. It was a day that the two of them had been board of sitting at the house and gotten out to walk on the beach. A man had asked if he could take a picture of them and they had agreed. He had given them one of the three pictures he'd taken of them. He said they were a cute couple. She hadn't ever seen Joe blush so hard in her entire time of knowing him.

"Come home 009...please Joe...come back." holding the picture she pulled her knees to her chest and cried silently. It was late at night so thankfully no one would hear her.

Or that was what she thought. Jet and the others were watching her as she cried. They knew she'd take it the hardest. Francoise was the one closest to him. It made Jet angry that he left so easily and didn't really give a proper goodbye. He'd just seduced her into staying to satisify himself then left. It made him want to hate the other boy but he couldn't. But why would he do something like that? Jet wouldn't have ever thought that Joe would do something like that to her or anyone. He always seemed so loyal and trustworthy. Now he was seriously second guessing himself, all of them were.

"Come on we're going to find out where 009 is," he whispered. Francoise was to busy crying to notice them or pick up the words.

They nodded and started searching the lab for any clues. Eventually they found something. A piece of paper with an address on it. They took it and went upstairs quietly. Jet typed it in on google maps and pulled on an old delapadated looking Victorian mansion. The cringed. It was almost identical to eel marsh house from the woman in black. But why would Joe go there?

"This doesn't make sense. Why would he go here?" asked Jet.

"It says it used to be a training school run by a man and a woman in the eighteen hundreds but after a mass murder it was closed. Now they only see people pop in and out of the place from time to time."

"Who was the killer?" asked Pyunma.

Jet scrolled down to where it talked about the murders. A student boy there by the name of Joseph Shimamira had done that but only killed twelve of the fifty students. It was still a great number and the boy disappeared never to be heard from again.

"What? Wait...Shimamira? Isn't that 009's last name?" asked GB.

"Shimamura actually. But Joseph? I wonder...if there's a picture." Jet scrolled down to the pictures of the schools students. One by one they went down the line until they stopped on a picture that sent a thrill of horror through them.

At the school Joe tossed and turned in the bed trying to sleep but the nightmares continued to plauge him. Eventually he heard one thing that made him jolt.

"_Come home 009...please Joe...come back." _

"Francoise?" he looked around for her but she wasn't there.

He put his head in his hands and sighed. This wasn't fair. He had been so cruel to her and now he was getting put out like this because of what he had done. He hated himself for it but he wanted that one memory to last him a lifetime. Maybe it would be the same for her. He hoped so. He laid back in the bed and closed his eyes finally getting to sleep.

Back at the house the others stared at the photo for several moments until someone finally said.

"That's Joe!"

"No...that's absolutely impossible!" said Jet.

It was a perfect copy of their friend put in a old photo. Their supposed friend was dressed like most boy's were back then, and was looking at the camera with a straight face. Something that they saw often but not that stern or cold. They shook their heads and looked again before they heard a thump. The group glanced over to the window where the white haired boy was again. He was watching them with barely any interest but he had a calculating look in his red eyes.

"Just what is it with you a wnidows?" asked GB.

"What is it with people and technology?" was the reply as he looked at the computer.

"What re you doing here?" asked Pyunma.

"I was coming to ask about Joe Shimamura. Did Gilmore send him to that school?"

"What school?" they asked.

"Oh, you don't know about that...well...it's a special school a branch of one actually but...looks like you found it. That picture is there for show it's nothing like it on the inside."

"Take us there!" they said.

"No can do."

"Why not?" asked Jet.

"I don't belong there! Joe doesn't need to be there. So you know what? Get there on your own but I'll warn you right now that you won't like what you find." with that he hopped out of the window and landed firmly on his feet before taking off.

"He's strange," stated Chang.

"Uhuh but what we're going to see is probably even stranger."

they got to their rooms after deciding that tomorrow they'd set out to find Joe and figure out why he left like he had. Francoise would come with them if they had to drag her. However, in the morning they were told by no means would they go looking for him. They were to leave him alone and wait. So despite their desire to find him they had to wait. Joe would come back they were told again, but when was their question. When could he come back?

While at the school Joe didn't have many problems. His first week went by smoothly despite the fact that Mar and her friends did not like him one bit. The first day though replayed in his mind constantly. A hybrid child? Was that what he was? He was starting to question what exactly he was which made the teachers there ask to talk to him after class. They looked at him as if they knew him from somewhere before but had no clue where it would have been. They told him more on what hybrid children were and asked him some rather odd questions. He'd answered but it was still confusing. As the week ended though he started to learn more about himself. In all honesty Joe was starting to think he'd leave here as someone who wasn't only changed but not the same person that came from the very start.

"_Well that's kinda the point."_

"_**Not you again."**_

"_Yup me again! By the way aren't you hungry? I don't know about you but...I'm rather...thirsty." _

it was an odd sensation. He felt himself stop and his head bow a bit while a crazed and sadistic smile came to his face. As he glanced up his eyes went from rose red to searing crimson. That smile pastered on his face. He felt hungry but for what he didn't know. It took all but a minute for him to grasp his mind again and glare hotly at the floor.

"_**Not happening."**_

"_Oh, come on. This will feel good. You'll feel better once you do it you know. Plus I...wouldn't want that pretty little girl that you hold so dear to see_ _what_ _you really_ _look and act like. It would be a "dying" shame for any of them to see that kind of look on your pretty face."_

"_**Your disgusting."**_

"_Naturally...I am you of course."_

"_**Stay out of my head you damn voice!" **_

"_Come back 009...please...Joe come home." _

"_**Dont you dare play that with me!"**_

"_But couldn't you imagine it? Getting to hold that pretty girl again and kiss her even? Or maybe...something a bit...more."_

"_**No. and don't you even think about it."**_

"_I can't do anything it's your body I can only make you have impulsis its up to you on whether or not you act upon them."_

"_**Your vile and wicked you are not me and I am not you."**_

"_Have you looked in the mirror lately kid? You are me and I am you."_

he raced to his room where he locked the door and looked at the mirror. The reflection stood with its hands on its hips. Crimson eyes watching thoughtfully while it wore that smug grin. He wanted to break the mirrors in the room to keep him from seeing it but there was nothing he could do about it. The creature's skin was like a china doll, its eyes were that searing color but it was his face, his body, his voice that it spoke in. that voice was more sadistic and crazed than his own but it sounded just like him. What if it suaded his mind again and he hurt someone? He needed to know what to do. He at that moment wished that was there so he'd get some help from someone he knew.

"_Take a deep breath for christ's sake! You are being ridiculous. This is who and what you are!"_

"What am I?" he questioned hoping that the voice would give him an answer.

"_Kyuketsuki."  
_

" JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" he yelled. The reflection leaned apparently against the frame of the mirror and smiled.

"_Just let me do it okay? I'll wake you up and then it'll all be over. You can go back home."_

"No! I'll kill them," he stated as he started to feel a hot flair go through him.

"_No use in fighting it. You'll only make it hurt more when it happens."_

"P-please make i-it st-op." he dropped to his knees clutching his head. His heart racing as his breath started to quicken.

"_I can't. You don't get it do you? You are what I am...kyuketsuki. I am the inner power you need to completely stop black did this to you, and the others. Are you going to let that sorry bastard get away with it?"_

"J-just stop i-it plea-se." Joe found himself curled into a ball on the floor shaking as pain started to rac through him.

"_Not happening. You'll change so just lets get it over with huh? Don't fight me!" _

he heard footsteps and glanced up as the reflection now out of the mirror looked at him and smiled. It knelt down and placed a hand on his head ruffling his hair slightly before it gave that sadistic and evil smile and picked up his arm. Pushing back the dark blue long sleeve that covered his arm it leaned forward and bit down on his wrist causing him to gasp out and arch up to claw at it. In an instant he felt a rush of pain and energy rush through him causing him to let out a loud scream. Why did no one come and see if he was alright? Why did no one come and make sure he was alive?

"This is normal here. Welcome to the real world...009." with that it vanished and he lost conciousness.

"_It hurts. What's happening to me?"_

he only laid there in the still blackness. It was kind of peaceful until he looked around him. There was blood on the ground the bodies of his friends lay in their own pools of blood while it was smeared across his face and hands. His clothes were drenched in it. He couldn't stand to get up and only covered his eyes as tears slipped down his bloodstained face and washed it away. Why did this happen? He didn't remember but it was painful and at the sametime exciting to see.

"_No! Please don't let this be real! Please let it be a dream." _

he took his hands off of his eyes and looked around the room was empty and he sighed in relief until he turned and there stood Francoise. She was torn to pieces her throat ripped open and her skin white and dark circles were under her eyes. He only could stare as she came to him and placed her ice cold hand on the side of his face. It was gentle even in her death. It brought tears to his eyes at the site.

"Why did you do this? Joe?" she blinked blank dead eyes at him.

"I'm sorry...please...I'm sorry Francoise."

"You killed me! And the others why? You were our friend and you slaughtered us!" she said.

"Please...I don't understand what happened I don't know why I..."

"Your a monster!" it was Jet who said it.

"A devil."

"Wicked."

"Sadisitic."

"Cruel."

"Heartless."

"Demon."

"Black Ghost got what he wanted. Your a murderer," it was none other than 001 who said it a dead baby.

He put his hands in his hair and pulled harshly as he let out a painful scream. He didn't do it! They were still alive. This was all a dream. He continued to scream and curled in on himself for protection. They would hurt him now he was sure. Spiteful souls scratching for his own. If he even had one that is. Did the damned have a soul to take? His wide and shock filled red eyes looked at his reflection. It showed only his face but not his eyes. He wore that smile and was merely looking back. He shook violently as the shock and horror overcame his body. The reflection smiled even as he waited for it to end and just listened to the cries and screams of himself and others.

"Monster."

"Beast."

"Evil."

"Damned."

"V-vampire."

"_Finally you have accepted what the truth is." _

with that his vision faded to black again and his body fell to the side completely unable to move.

(Chapter 4: Code)

Okay. Wow that was strange. Anyways here's the update you guys wanted. Keep sending in the reviews. I decided to not add this to the Immortal's Masquerade Saga. I think that story is full enough. Now as for this chapter. I was thinking about the smiles the Noah's have in -man. Also did you know those same smiles show up in the anime/manga Pandora Hearts? Wild huh?

Anyways R&R me. Oh, I have an AMV done that's mostly (Joe Shimamura centric) if you want to see it please give me your e-mail in a PM and I'll send it to you. You'll really like it.

(Song: Takedown by Blue Sthali)


End file.
